Gracias Amigo
by Nieves JS
Summary: ¿Esperas reunirte de nuevo con tus viejos amigos? ¿Tu amigo rubio y tu amiga castaña se hicieron novios? ¿La chica te gusta?. Los niños elegidos se fueron distanciando por un problema que tuvieron unos años atrás. Los 'Inadecuados' (Tai, Matt, Sora, Tk y Kari) no intercambian ni una palabra, ni mirada, con el resto del grupo. Davis intenta reunirlos [Cambio de Summary e Imagen]
1. 18 de Agosto

**¡Hola Digilectores!** Este es un nuevo Fic es sobre Daikari y Kenyako contiene Takari, Sorato, Aichi (Tai y Ai) y Patagato posiblemente Koumi :3

* * *

**18 de agosto**

* * *

18 de Agosto, hoy Tk y yo cumplimos 2 meses de novios. Tk me dijo que tenía una gran sorpresa para mí ¿Qué será?.

Me levanto de la cama, me voy al baño a ducharme, me alisto y bajo a desayunar junto con Tai.

-Buenos días Ka..ri- bostezo mi hermano.

-Buenos días dormilón- le contesto, el me refunfuño y siguió comiendo su tazón de cereal, yo me serví uno y empecé a comer feliz, por la fecha de hoy. Tai me miro confuso.

-¿Por qué tan contenta?- me sonríe pícaramente.

-18 de Agosto- le sonreí.

-Ahh 18 de Agosto… - se queda pensando- No entiendo ¿Por qué tan feliz un 18 de agosto? Mira que ya paso el 1- Me dijo. ¡Ya lo ah olvidado!.

-Y de nuevo lo olvidaste… hoy cumplo dos meses con Takeru- Le informe.

-Ah jejeje me había olvidado, con razón tanta felicidad- me sonríe. –Yyy.. ¿Qué harán?- me pregunto pícaramente. El hace seis meses que sale con Ai, una compañera de clases de Tai. Es una buena chica, amable, bonita, de unos 1,65 de alto, ojos celestes y cabello teñido de Rosa.

-No lo sé, Tk me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa- sonreí al recordarlo.

(Flash Negro)

15 de agosto…

*Suena mi celular*

Estaba durmiendo no lo eh escuchado

*Nuevamente suena mi celular*

Me despierto gruñendo por el sonido veo el reloj, eran las 9:00 de la mañana ¿Quién llama?

*Suena mi celular*

-¿Moshi, Moshi - Bostezando contexto.

_-¡Hey bella durmiente! ¿Te desperté?-_ me pregunta mi príncipe rubio del otro de la línea.

-Si Takaishi, me debes una hora de sueño- me reí.

_-De acuerdo-_ se ríe- _Solo te quería informar algo princesa-_ Me dijo me hizo sonrojar, no se como lo noto._ –¡Adivino! Te eh sonrojado-_ Me pillo mi propio novio.

-¿Me estas espiando?- le bromee.

_-Ojala!-_ se ríe. _–Pero por mi mala suerte no-_ se decepciona así mismo, eso me hace reír. _–Bueno, te llame para informarte que este 18 de agosto tengo planeado una sorpresa, así que no te escapes-_ me dice pícaramente.

_-Está bien, no puedo esperar, mmm… ¿Y si me la dices?-_ le pregunte, creyendo que me lo diría.

_-No, no caeré nuevamente en tu truco Kamiya-_ se rio Tk.

Yo bufe. _–Está bien me portare bien, pero… dame una pista-_ sonreí tras mi plan pero…

_-Nop, Kari no voy a caer nuevamente, esta vez será sorpresa, sin pista y no podemos vernos hasta la fecha-_ me dijo serio.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunte triste.

_-Porque la señorita "impaciencia" me va a hacer hablar de tal sorpresa-_ Se rio.

-Te prometo que no me quejare, preguntare, o maltratare para que hables- me reí.

_-¿Segura? -_

-Si estoy completamente segura, y si hablo dejo que me tortures con cosquillas- me reí.

_-Me Convenciste-_

-Eres malo Takaishi-

_-Soy malísimo, jajá bueno adiós nena-_ se despidió.

-Adiós rubio- me despedí y corte.

(Negro flash de Fin)

Tuve que resistir estos 2 días sin preguntarle, fue como si nunca hablamos de eso, y ahora estoy ansiosa.

-Espero que sea una buena sorpresa- me miro serio Tai.

-Tai ya hablamos de esto, tienes que aceptar que estoy saliendo con Tk, el es muy amable, bondadoso, respetuoso, amoroso, ¡hasta es mas sobre protector que tú! – me reí, por la cara que puso mi hermano era de "¿Yo?"

-¡Bueno, Bueno! Pero te llega a decepcionar y ya no existirá mas- me afirma.

-¡Tai - El Grite.

-Era broma! Sol…- no pudo decir nada más ya que tocaron la puerta y fui corriendo.

Al abrirla me decepcione era Daivis.

-K-k-kari yo solo te quería decir que…-

*Sonó mi celular*- Conteste ignorando a Davis, el solo suspiro.

-¿Moshi, Moshi? -

-Hola preciosa, creo yo ¿O estabas esperando esta llamada?- se rio mi príncipe de ojazos azules.

-Desde que me informaste ese día- sonreí yo.- Estoy ansiosa y ya quiero ver tu sorpresa-

El suspiro, un poco falso-Es una lástima- me dijo

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte decepcionada.

-Porque tengo más de una sorpresa- se rio él. –¿Pensabas que te iba a cancelar?- Yo sonreí. Dijo que tiene más de una sorpresa… ¿Cuáles serán?

-¡Eres un tonto!- me reí.-¿Cómo me vas a asustar así? –le grite mientras reía.

-Bueno si tú quieres la cance..-

-¡No! Obvio que quiero tus sorpresas- le dije.

-De acuerdo, entonces alístate empezamos temprano y terminaremos tarde, pero no te vistas tan linda ya que me vas a lastimar los ojos de tu perfección- me dijo. ¡Que romántico! –¿De nuevo te sonrojas?-

-¡Basta! Deja de sonrojarme, eres muy malo Takaishi- le regañe.

-Bueno Kamiya, solo alístate y tu novio llegara en un rato ¿Si?- me pregunto.

-Obvio, adiós-

-Adiós hermosa- se despidió.

Corte y sonreí, luego me percate que Daivis seguía en la puerta.

-Lo siento Davis, estaba esperando la llamada, dime lo que me querías decir- le dije amablemente.

-Eh solo quería preguntarte si hoy estabas ocupada- me había olvidado solo Tai y Ai saben la relación de Tk y yo ni siquiera Matt lo sabe, ya que Tk y el no se juntan demasiado, no porque se odien si no por los mismo problema de siempre, problemas familiares.

-Lo siento Davis estoy ocupada , pero otro día podremos ¿si?- le pregunte.

-Claro- me dijo sonriendo, creo.

* * *

**¿Les gusto?** Esta es la primera parte del primer capítulo :D (Lo dividí así porque van a estar los puntos de vista de todos Ej.: parte 1: Kari, Parte 2: Tk etc.)

**¿Te gusto ShandowLigths? Aun la acción no comenzó n.n**

**Mi Facebook: **Nieves JS (misma foto que la de mi avatar)

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona!_

_**-NievesJS13**_


	2. Señorita Impaciencia

**¡Hola Digilectores!** ¿Como han estado?

¿Les gusto la idea de este Fic?

Ya lo tengo todo desarrollado en mi mente, y la verdad me gusta mucho, y creo que a ustedes les gustara

Bueno ahora el capitulo:

* * *

**Señorita Impaciencia**

* * *

18 de agosto, hoy Kari y yo cumplimos 2 meses de novios, y tengo muchas sorpresas para ella.

Me estiro en mi cama y doy un largo bostezo, veo la hora: Las 08:25 de la mañana. Me levanto, me ducho, me alisto y camino hacia el cajón de escritorio. Lo abro y agarro la pequeña cajita de tercio pelo morada, y la guardo en mi campera.

Veo la hora nuevamente: las 08:48. Voy a la cocina para desayunar algo, normalmente desayuno panqueques, pero mejor desayunar algo más ligero como una manzana.

-¡Tk!- me llamo Patamon desde el salón.

Corro pensando que es una emergencia cuando llego Patamon se ríe.

-¿Qué pensaste? No es nada malo, solo quería saber si despertaste jajá, Por cierto hoy es tu cita con Kari ¿no?- me pregunto riéndose.

-Si- le afirme.

-Bien y ¿Qué harás? ¿Ya tienes la sorpresa?- me pregunte y yo asentí. –Bueno mientras tu estas con Kari yo pasare tiempo con Gatomon- Sonrió Pata mientras se subía a mi cabeza.

-¿Ya te le declaraste?- le pregunte pícaramente.

-¡Que somos amigos! Nada más- grito sonrojado mi digimon.

-Bueno, bueno, no era para tanto- lo intento tranquilizar mientras me rio.

-¡No es gracioso!- me grito nuevamente.

-Bueno… Llamare a Kari- Marco su número y espero…

_-¿Moshi, Moshi? – _Contesto ella desde el otro lado de la línea

-Hola preciosa, creo yo ¿O estabas esperando esta llamada?- Me reí

_-Desde que me informaste ese día_-Me respondió- _Estoy ansiosa y ya quiero ver tu sorpresa-_

Doy el suspiro más falso de mi vida -Es una lástima- Le dije yo.

_-¿Por qué?-_ Pregunto decepcionada. ¡Hay Kari nunca te fallaría!

-Porque tengo más de una sorpresa- Me reí –¿Pensabas que te iba a cancelar?- Le pregunte pícaramente.

_-¡Eres un tonto!-_ Me regaño mientras una risa escapaba de sus labios. _-¿Cómo me vas a asustar así? –_

-Bueno si tú quieres la cance..- No pude terminar

_-¡No! Obvio que quiero tus sorpresas-_ Me dijo mi bella Kari.

-De acuerdo, entonces alístate empezamos temprano y terminaremos tarde, pero no te vistas tan linda ya que me vas a lastimar los ojos de tu perfección- Me reí, era verdad era tan linda que me lastimaba los ojos.

_-¡Basta! Deja de sonrojarme, eres muy malo Takaishi-_ Me siguió regañando

-Bueno Kamiya, solo alístate y tu novio llegara en un rato ¿Si?- Le pregunte.

_-Obvio, adiós- _

-Adiós hermosa- Me despedí y corte.

Fui al armario, donde descansabas algunos obsequios para ella, en una bolsa blanca con puntos color chocolate y un listón rosado.

Me dirigí hacia la casa de Kari, pero decidí parar a comprarle flores, sus favoritas Lirio rosas con Rosas blancas. Pague las flores y decidí proseguir con mi camino recordando cuando la llame diciéndole la sorpresa…

(Flash Black)

Ese día decidí llamar a Kari, para avisarle mi plan para el 18 de agosto.

Marque el número que ya recordaba de memoria y espere, hasta que escuche su voz dormida.

_-¿Moshi, Moshi?–_. Me contesto bostezando.

_-¡Hey bella durmiente! ¿Te desperté?-_Le pregunte alegremente

_-Si Takaishi, me debes una hora de sueño-_ Se rio, con esa hermosa risa característica en ella

_-De acuerdo-_ Me reí- _Solo te quería informar algo princesa-_ Le dije, al ver que no contesto me o di cuenta que la sonroje _–¡Adivino! Te eh sonrojado!-_.

_-¿Me estas espiando?- _Me pregunto en tono de broma

_-Ojala!-_ Me reí _–Pero por mi mala suerte no-_ Me decepcione. Una risita se escucho del otro lado. _–Bueno, te llame para informarte que este 18 de agosto tengo planeado una sorpresa, así que no te escapes-_ Le dije pícaramente.

_-Está bien, no puedo esperar, mmm… ¿Y si me la dices?-_ Me pregunto, creyendo que caería nuevamente en sus trucos

_-No, no caeré nuevamente en tu truco Kamiya-_ Me reí recordando la última cita "fallada por que Kamiya quería saberse sorpresa"

Ella bufo_.__–Está bien me portare bien, pero… dame una pista-_ Insistió nuevamente

_-Nop, Kari no voy a caer nuevamente, esta vez será sorpresa, sin pista y no podemos vernos hasta la fecha-_ Le dije seriamente

_-¿Por qué? –_ Me pregunto triste.

_-Porque la señorita "impaciencia" me va a hacer hablar de tal sorpresa-_ Me reí

-_Te prometo que no me quejare, preguntare, o maltratare para que hables-_

_-¿Segura? -_

_-Si estoy completamente segura, y si hablo dejo que me tortures con cosquillas-_ Se rio.

_-Me Convenciste-_

_-Eres malo Takaishi-_

_-Soy malísimo, jajá bueno adiós nena-_

_-Adiós rubio-_ Se despidió y corte.

(Fin flash Black)

Recordando y perdiendo me de mis pensamientos no me percate que estaba frente a la puerta de mi novia.

* * *

Les gusto? Sé que no adelante nada pero así serán los capítulos, si llego hoy actualizo otro.

Ósea serán menos de 7 partes por capitulo, ya que es el mismo día pero cada parte está en el punto de vista de cada uno de nuestros enamorados :3

**Mi Facebook:** Nieves Js (Foto Tk y Kari con Patamon y Gatomon, es la misma de mi avatar) ¡Agrégame para preguntarme cosas, sugerirme, charlar para lo que quieras, **¡Hasta podemos ser grandes amigos! :)**

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona!_

_**-NievesJS13**_


	3. Teñido de Traición

**¡Hola Digilectores!** ¿Como han estado?

La verdad yo estoy súper bien después de haber escrito el hermoso capítulo 30 de volvemos al digimundo me siento muy bien, y tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo asi que aquí esta la ultima parte de nuestro primer capítulo :)

* * *

**Teñido de Traición**

* * *

-¡Daivith!- Me grito Demiveemon, para poder levantarme. -¡Daivith! ¡Daivith! ¡Daivith!- Saltaba encima mío mi digimon.

-¡Ya, ya!- Me queje yo.

Me fijo el reloj: las 07:12 de la mañana. ¡Muy temprano para mí! pero hoy... invitare a Kari.

Estiro cada parte de mi cuerpo, me levanto de la cama y voy al baño a ducharme, me alisto y voy al comedor donde Jun y mis padres desayunaban.

-¡Hasta que al fin despertaste temprano!- Se queja mi hermana.

-Y tu al fin dejaste de ser pesada- le dije sarcásticamente.

Me serví un vaso de leche y lo acompañe con bocadillos que cocino mi madre, en 3 minutos me lo devore todo. Me levanto de la mesa y me retiro hacia la entrada de mi casa, me pongo el calzado y salgo a la calle.

-Daivith ¿Vamos a ir a la casa de Kari?- me pregunta mi digimon, mientras me jala de los cabellos.

-Si Demiveemon, pero necesito que te quedes en casa- le pido. El sonríe y asiente mientras entra por la ventana a casa.

Camino directo a la casa de la chica mas hermosa de todas...

-¡Hay Kari! sí solos supieras cuanto te amo, pero hoy mismo te lo diré Hikari, y no descansare hasta verte feliz-. Me grite a mí mismo.

Camino y llego a la tan ansiada puerta de los Kamiyas. Toco el timbre y a la velocidad de un rayo alguien abre.

-K-k-kari yo solo te quería decir que…- Le intente explicar, pero una musiquilla del bolsillo de Kari sonó, era su celular.

-¿Moshi, Moshi? - Contesto Kari a su teléfono.-Desde que me informaste ese día- Estaba tan feliz ¿Quien era? - Estoy ansiosa y ya quiero ver tu sorpresa- ¿Sorpresa? ¿Que sorpresa?.

Luego su gesto cambio de alegre a triste-¿Por qué?- Pregunta decepcionada al que esté hablando en el otro lado de la línea

Luego su gesto fue de pura felicidad y empezó a reír-¡Eres un tonto!-Siguió riéndose ella, es tan hermosa cuando sonríe.-¿Cómo me vas a asustar así? –Le grito al teléfono, bueno al que esté hablando con ella. -¡No! Obvio que quiero tus sorpresas- Dijo mientras enrollaba un mechón de su corto cabello en sus dedos. Luego sus mejillas cambiaron a un color carmesí. -¡Basta! Deja de sonrojarme, eres muy malo Takaishi- Le regaño al teléfono, un momento ¿Takaishi?, solo conozco a un Takaishi y ese es Tk. -Obvio, adiós- Se despidió al fin de Tk.

Sonrió y luego me miro, percatándose que aun estaba ahí

-Lo siento Davis, estaba esperando la llamada, dime lo que me querías decir- Se disculpa amablemente.

-Eh solo quería preguntarte si hoy estabas ocupada- Le dije avergonzado.

Se quedo con un gesto de preocupación ¿Que estaba pensando?.

-Lo siento Davis estoy ocupada , pero otro día podremos ¿si?- Me pregunto.

En mi interior tenía ganas de salir corriendo porque no daba mas de la vergüenza, sonreí falsamente. -Claro- luego ella cerró la puerta.

Camine hacia mi casa, en el camino vi a Tk caminado del lado contrario, con un ramo de Lirios y de Rosas, muy bien vestido. Después de 15 minutos viéndolo, ya que desapareció de mi vista, me di cuenta que Kari estaba hablando por teléfono con él, y ahí entendí...

Su actitud alegre, su sonrisa, su sonrojo, su "¡Basta! Deja de sonrojarme, eres muy malo Takaishi", estaban saliendo... y ni siquiera me avisaron, soy su amigo creo que debería saber ¿no?.

Mi corazón se partió en mil pedacitos de cristal, teñido de traición, ¿Traición de Hikari? No. ¿Traición de parte de Takeru? No. Mi propia traición, porque me traicione pensando que podía ser algo mas de Kari Kamiya...

* * *

**Les gusto?** Para la próxima serán mas largo y... ya no dividiré asi, pondré el capitulo y separare poniendo la hora o dando pista que es al mismo tiempo o con la típica "rayita", no se xD.

**En el siguiente capitulo:** verán a Yole y Ken. y como mañana no tengo clases... jiji mañana subiré un capitulo, será mas largo, será mas de 1,000 palabras :)

**Mi Facebook:** Nieves Js (Foto Tk y Kari con Patamon y Gatomon, es la misma de mi avatar) ¡Agrégame para preguntarme cosas, sugerirme, charlar para lo que quieras, **¡Hasta podemos ser grandes amigos! :)**

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona!_

**_-NievesJS13_**


	4. La Fiesta

**¡Hola Digilectores! **¿Cómo están? ¿Todo bien? Ahora vamos con el capitulo 2, un buen capitulo dos.

**Aclaro:** Esto pasa al mismo tiempo que el capitulo 1.

* * *

**La fiesta**

* * *

Miyako Inoue se levanto a las 6:00 de la mañana para atender el negocio familiar. Acomodando los paquetes de las galletas de arroz, mientras pensaba en un chico de cabello lizo color azabache.

_-¿Porque me estará evitando?- _Eran los pensamientos de Inoue.

Termino de acomodar las galletas de arroz y fue al mostrador para atender a los clientes.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Cuánto cuesta esta harina?- Le pregunto una niña de unos doce años.

\- 12 yenes- Contesta Yolei.

La niña le da el dinero y recibe un vuelto.

-Gracias por su compra- Se despide Yolei de la pequeña cliente.

-Y así empieza tu día Yolei- Se dijo a sí misma la peli lila.

-¡Yolei! Hola tanto tiempo- Saluda su amigo castaño de ojos verde oliva.

-¿Cody? ¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunta Yolei, mientras suma los productos que Cody poso en el mostrador.

-Bien supongo, después de 4 años sin vernos- Contesta Cody.

-Tienes razón, ya son 4 años ¿Cómo estarán los demás?-

-No lo sé, después de la distancia que tomamos algunos-

Yolei da un suspiro de frustración. – ¿Crees que nos volvamos a juntar?-

-¿Por qué no? Podremos empezar nosotros, por cierto ¿cómo vas con Ken?-

Yolei cambio su gesto de preocupación a una mirada triste. –No sé, últimamente me estuvo evitando-

-¿Se pelearon?- Pregunto Cody a su amiga.

-Que yo sepa no, pero ya no tenemos tiempo para nosotros y después del año pasado no nos hemos hablado mucho-

-No me lo hagas recordad y siento si te hice mal- se disculpo Iori.

-No tu estuviste calmado, pero los demás… Fue todo tan extraño, tan confuso, fue como si nadie se conociera, seguramente si no habríamos hecho caso a Daisuke, no nos abríamos ni visto- se quejo Yolei, mientras golpeaba la mesada.

-La culpa no la tiene Daivis, Yolei el solo quiso reunir al grupo-

-¡Pero por dios Cody!, no hacía falta discutir entre nosotros. Es como si nos dejaron afuera, algunos se juntan como Tai, Sora, Matt, Kari y Tk, pero los demás no ¿Qué no piensan en nosotros?- Grito Yolei

-No te olvides de Daivis…- le advierte Cody.

-¡Pero si Daivis está con todo el mundo! Ni se da cuenta que no tenemos ganas de hablar entre nosotros-

-No sé que haya pasado, pero no podemos seguir así, sin hablarnos cuando nos cruzamos-

-Puede que tengas razón, ¡Pero ellos empezaron!-

-En realidad Yolei… el que metió la pata fui yo…-

-¿Eh? No te culpes Cody, tu solo intentabas aligerar las cosas-

-Pero Yolei…-

-¡Nada! Cody recuerda que empezó ese grupete-

-¿Grupete?-

-Yo lo llamo los Inadecuados, donde los hermanos y la novia del amor se juntan-

-Yolei estás hablando de nuestros compañeros, Kari es tu amiga Yolei y Tk es mi amigo-

Para Miyako esa fue la gota del colmo.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Takeru?- pregunto de brazos cruzados Yolei.

-Pues…-

-¡Cuatro años Cody! ¡Cuatro! Y encima nos vemos en la fiesta hecha por el señor "Quiero reunirlos" y empiezan a discutir con nosotros, dime Cody ¿Te pareció bien su comportamiento?-

-Pues no pero no hay que hablar mal de ellos Yolei-

-Perdona Cody, pero ellos empezaron, además ya no son nuestros amigos-

-¿Y los tiempos que pasamos juntos?-

-Esta en el pasado, Cody-

-Disculpa Yolei pero quiero dejar esta conversación aquí, no quiero pelear me contigo ahora, ya suficiente con lo que paso ¿No crees?-

Yolei suspira y asiente. –Tienes razón, al menos nosotros podemos seguir siendo amigos- sonríe la chica.

Cody asiente alegremente-

-Bueno… en total son 82 yenes- Le dice Yolei, luego de fijarse cuanto valían los productos.

Cody le da el dinero, y se dirige a la salida.

-¡Espera!- Grita Yolei al pre-adolecente.

-¿Si?-

-¿Cuando nos juntamos?- Pregunto.

Cody sonríe. –Mañana paso por aquí y podemos pasea con nuestro digimons en el parque ¿Qué te parece?-

-¡Bingo!-

-Nunca cambias… ¡Bueno mañana paso!- se despide Cody, y corre hacia su casa.

-Bueno al menos alguien estará con nosotros…-Se dice Yolei.

* * *

En las calles de Tamachi, un chico caminaba pensativo.

-¡Ken!- grito alguien por detrás.

Ken se dio la vuelta para fijarse que Izzy lo había llamado. El e Izzy eran los que aun se veían, claro que también se veía con Yolei, pero estos últimos meses la estaba evitando.

-Izzy ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta.

-Es Davis-

-¿Ahora qué quiere?-

-Me llamo diciendo que necesitaba hablar contigo, te habría llamado pero al parecer olvidaste tu celular en tu casa ¿No?-

Ken revuelve por el bolsillo del pantalón. –Si, me lo olvide en mi casa, pero ¿para que querrá hablar conmigo?-

-No lo sé pero espero que no quiera reunirnos nuevamente-

-Si, solo espero que no se le ocurra nada. Bien voy a ir para su casa. ¡Hasta luego Izzy!- Se despidió Ken.

-¡Hasta luego!- Se despidió Izumi.

Ken fue corriendo hasta Odaiba tomando el micro y llego hasta la puerta del departamento de la familia Motomiya. Primero dudo en golpear, pero después de tener la batalla entre él y su cerebro decidió golpear.

*Toc toc*

-¡Oh Ken! Hace mucho que no te veía, ven pasa- Lo saludo la Señora Motomiya. –Davis esta en su cuarto-

-Con permiso- Dijo Ken mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de su Ex-amigo- Al abrir la puerta vio a Davis acostado en su cama mirando el techo.

-Hola Davis. Me dijo Koushiro que llamaste ¿paso algo?-

-Tenias razón…- Hablo Davis por primera vez desde que su Ex-amigo vino

-¿Eh? No entiendo…-

-Sobre los demás o como dijo Yolei sobre los "Inadecuados"-

-¿Hablas de Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Hikari y Takeru?- Pregunto Ken, sabiendo perfectamente que eran ellos cinco.

-Los últimos dos en especial…-. Eso confundió a Ken.

-¿Tk y Kari?- Pregunto Ken confundido.

-Estan saliendo… ¡y ni siquiera me lo dijeron!- Grito con un nudo en la garganta Davis

-Davis… lo siento mucho, pero sabes cómo están las cosas y te advertí que ese "Grupo" ya no nos quiere ni ver-

-Pero cuál es el problema, 4 años intente reunirlos y cuando lo logro todo se viene abajo y ahora Tk y Kari salen, lo último que falta es que tu estés saliendo con alguien y no me lo digas- Se quejo Motomiya. Eso hizo que Ken salte del susto.

-Davis yo…- Intento explicar Ichijouji, pero Davis y lo veía venir.

-Estas saliendo con alguien ¿No?-

-Puede decirse- suspiro Ken. –Estuve saliendo con Yolei, pero ahora… es difícil explicar-

-No tienes que contármelo si no quieres Ichijouji, pero que sepas que te apoyo-

-Gracias… Y como supiste lo de Hikari y Takeru-

-Debes odiarlos mucho para llamarlos por su nombre Ken. Bueno hoy a la mañana me decidí en invitar a salir a Kari pero cuando golpee la puerta, sonó su celular al parecer era Takeru invitándola a salir. Y bueno eso por la dudas le pregunte si quería salir y me dijo que tenía planes-

-Lo siento Davis, ¿y cómo sabes que es Takeru? Digo por ahí es otro, o puede ser una amiga-

-Tu crees que Kari le diría a su amiga cosas como: "¡Eres un tonto!" o algo como "¡Basta! Deja de sonrojarme, eres muy malo Takaishi"-

-Eh… lo siento no lo sabía- Se disculpa Ken por cuarta vez en el día, ya que antes de venir a la casa de Davis tropezó con una señora.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco sabía, por eso te llame necesitaba desahogarme con alguien. Gracias Ichijouji-

-De nada- dice confundido Ken.

-Ahora cuéntame como empezó toda tu relación con Yolei-

-Bueno empezó hace nueve meses atrás, me declare en su cumpleaños…-

-Espera, espera ¿Yolei hizo una fiesta de cumpleaños y no me invito?-

-Solo invito a unas amiga y a mi-

-Ah estuviste rodeado de chicas ¿No Ichijouji?-

Ken se sonrojo. –Puedo seguir…-

-Adelante Casanova-

-Davis… olvídalo. Bueno estábamos en su cuarto, sus amigas ya se habían ido y yo me había quedado un rato más con ella, y me declare cursimente relatando un poema- Dijo Ken mas sonrojado que ante.

-¿Un poema? Ese no es tu estilo Ichijouji. Wow todos estos años te estuve descuidando ¿Qué hare contigo?- Se ríe Davis

-Y ahora nos estuvimos alejando un rato… ¡A quien engaño! Yo la estoy evitando-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por asuntos míos- Contesta Ken.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. Oye ¿Qué hora es?-

-Las… ¡12:43! Llegare tarde para el almuerzo, lo siento Davis- Se despide Ken.

* * *

**¿Les gusto?** Este fue más largo ¿No?

**Opinen por favor! Amo leer sus reviews :3**

Ojala les este gustando y ¿Qué habrá pasado en aquella fiesta? ¿Por qué Yolei les dice a Tai, Matt, Sora ,Tk y Kari el grupo "Inadecuados"? ¿Por qué Ken evita a Yolei?

Bueno ahora me pondré a escribir el otro Fic

Nos leemos mañana con otro capítulo!

**Mi Facebook:** Nieves Js (Foto Tk y Kari con Patamon y Gatomon, es la misma de mi avatar) ¡Agrégame para preguntarme cosas, sugerirme, charlar para lo que quieras, **¡Hasta podemos ser grandes amigos! :)**

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona!_

_**-NievesJS13**_


	5. Sorpresas

**¡Hola Digilectores!** ¿Cómo están?

Me alegro que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Queda mejor en tercera persona ¿no?

Bueno les invito a pasar a leer **Digimon Adventure: Aventura y amor **de **Digilover XD**

¡Esta muy bueno! n.n

Bueno basta de charla, vamos al punto. Por cierto ahora estamos con Tk.

* * *

**Sorpresas**

* * *

Takeru ya estaba en la puerta de los Kamiya. Golpeo la puerta y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Hikari apareció tras ella. Esta vestida con una remera suelta blanca con un corazón rosa en el medio, pantalón de jeans y unos tenis con tacos color beige. Su cabello estaba suelto, aun corto, agarrado con dos hebillas de color blanco.

-Kamiya…- Se quejo el rubio.

-Tampoco me vestí tan linda- Se defendió la morena.

-De acuerdo, ¿Vamos?-

A Kari se le formo una gran sonrisa. Se despidió de un grito de sus padres y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-Y ¿A dónde vamos?- Le pregunto curiosa a su novio.

-Dije que era sorpresa Hikari. Así que cierra los ojos y nada de espiar- Le advirtió Tk.

Kari bufo divertida y cerró los ojos. Tk la cargo en sus brazos para que no tropiece con nada.

Caminando Takeru la llevaba mientras Kari preguntaba mil veces "¿Cuándo vas a llegar?" obviamente lo hacía de juego para que empiecen la típica "discusión de juego"

Takeru paro.

-¿Llegamos?- pregunto Kari.

-Si princesa- Al decir eso Kari se sonrojo. –Y de nuevo te sonrojas…-

-¡Basta! – Grito Kari.

-Bueno, abre los ojos-

Kari lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en un restaurante Italiano. Toda la gente la miraba.

-Jejejeje- Se rio avergonzada.

Se acerco peligrosamente a Takeru. –Oye! Al menos me podías decir que no grite- Murmuro enojada.

-Es que te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas.-

Ese comentario hizo que Hikari se sonrojara más. –¡Ya vas a ver!- Le grito juguetonamente a su novio.

-¿Cual será mi tortura? ¿Cosquillas? ¿Golpes? ¿O bes..- No pudo terminar ya que los labios de Kari le sellaron la boca.

El suavemente la abrazo por la cintura y ella rodeo sus brazos por su cuello. El beso duro unos 3 minutos, se separaron y se sentaron en la mesa.

-Bueno Kari, pide lo que quieras yo lo pagare- Sonrió Tk.

A Kari no le gustaba la idea de que Tk pague todo pero hoy era su aniversario. Ella se iba a dejar consentir.

Miro el menú y se decidió por un platillo.

-Unos canelones de ricota- Pidió a su novio.

-De acuerdo ¿Y la ensalada?-

-Mmm…- Miraba Kari muy pensativa el menú. – Una ensalada César-

-¿Algo para tomar?- Le pregunto Tk sonriente.

-Mmm… ¿Agua?- Pregunto insegura Kari.

-Porque no- Dijo Tk alegremente.

Un mesero se acerco y Tk le pidió los Canelones, la ensalada y el agua. Luego de 40 minutos la comida llego.

Kari agarro el tenedor y comenzó a saborear la comida. –Mmmm… está muy rico-

-Haber…mmm… tienes razón- Dijo Tk saboreando la comida.

-Siempre la tengo- Dijo orgullosa Kamiya.

Takeru la mira pícaramente. –Lo sé-

Eso hizo que Kari se sonroje nuevamente. Tk tomo la defensiva protegiendo su cabeza con las manos.

-Tranquilo no te golpeare en público- Se rio Hikari.

-Usted, señorita Kamiya es muy mala conmigo- Dice Tk mientras se cruza de brazos.

-No me digas- Dijo sarcásticamente Kari.

-Si no estaríamos en público te atacaría con cosquillas- Le sonrió maliciosamente Takeru.

-Entonces tendré que esperar- Suspiro Kari haciéndose la decepcionada.

Luego de terminar la comida pidieron Tiramisu de postre. En 12 minutos el Tiramisu fue historia. Pagaron y Tk rápidamente cargo a Kari y corrió a la salida.

-¡Espera animal! Casi me agarra un ataque cardiaco- Se ríe Kari quien se agarraba fuertemente de Takeru mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Tk corrió por 20 minutos hasta que paro en el rosedal de Odaiba. Bajo a Kari y la llevo cerca del rio que había.

-Ya puedes abrir- Le dijo Tk.

Kari nuevamente abrió sus ojos como rubíes y se sorprendió. La vista era hermosa: el rio de un color verde sino por las plantas y el puente que lo cruzaba, alrededor de ellos unos hermosos cerezos de Sakura y unos arbustos llenos de rosas.

-Es hermoso- Dijo Kari encantada.

-No tanto como vos…- Dijo Tk a lo que Kari se sonrojo.

Pero cuando Kari estaba por reclamarle a Tk, vio que te le estaba entregando una bolsa blanca con puntos marrones y un listón rosa.

-¿Y esto?- Pregunto Kari mientras agarraba la bolsa.

-Eso...- Se sonrojo Tk. –Son algunos obsequios-

-¿Para mí?-

-No para mi mama, obvio que para vos hermosa-Dijo el rubio mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Gracias… a ver-

Kari abrió la bolsa que cuidadosamente estaba cerrada. Adentro contenía 3 paquetitos. Unos morado, otro rosado y otro amarillo.

-¿Cuál abro primero?- Le pregunto a su novio.

-El que tú desees- Le respondió Tk.

-Mmm… el amarillo será- Agarro el paquetito amarillo y cuidadosamente lo abrió. Cuando lo abrió no podía creer lo que veía. Era un hermoso marco de cristal, con los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza. El de la Luz estaba en la esquina de arriba a la izquierda y el de la Esperanza estaba en la esquina de abajo a la derecha. Pero no era todo, había una foto en el marco. La foto de su primer beso..

-Tk… es bellísimo-Dijo mientras apoyaba el marco contra su pecho.

-Sabia que te gustaría- Dijo el sonriendo.

-Pero… esto debió costar mucho- Se quejo Hikari.

-Tu amor vale más Kari, nunca lo olvides- Dijo Tk. Al salir esas palabras de los labios de Tk, Kari se ruborizo.

-Abre otro- Le alentó Tk.

Kari agarro el paquetito rosado y lo abrió cuidadosamente. Al sacar lo que había adentro se sorprendió de nuevo. Era un peluchito de osito que sostenía un corazón que decía "Te amo mi luz".

-Tk es tan bello- Dijo la castaña. Abrazo a su novio y le beso la mejilla.

-Tú eres bella- Le dijo el rubio. –Vamos anda el otro, no es gran cosa pero te vas a volver loca-

-¿Loca?- Dijo mientras abría el paquetito morado. Adentro avía botellas diminutas, que contenían sus dulces favoritos.

-Se nota que me conoces- Se rio Kari. Saco un dulce y se lo metió en la boca, saco otro y se lo puse a Tk en los labios. Pero el "accidentalmente" mordió el dedo de la castaña.

-¡Ay! ¡Oye! Ese es mi dedo- Se rio la castaña mientras golpeaba juguetonamente a Tk.

-Bueno creo que es hora de levarte a casa- Dijo Tk.

Kari se decepciono- Oh… bueno-

Tk se empezó a reír y Kari lo miro confundido. –A mi casa Kari-

-¡No me asuste así!- Grito mientras lo abrazaba.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Vamos?- Le pregunto Tk.

-Si-

Así caminaron los dos de la mano y llegaron a la casa de la familia Takaishi.

-Bien llegamos… ¿que tienes en la mejilla?- Dijo Tk. A lo que Kari lo miro confundido.

-¿Qué tengo?- Pregunto Kari.

-No se mírate en el espejo- Dijo Tk.

Kari fue al baño y me miro, no tenía nada. Pero antes de poder regañar a Tk. El ya estaba detrás de ella roseando sus brazos en su cuello. Pero en su mano derecha tenía una cajita de terciopelo morada.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Kari.

-Para vos- Contesto Takaishi.

Kari lo tomo y lo abrió delicadamente. Cundo lo abrió se sorprendió era tan bello lo que veía.

Era una cadenita en forma de corazón con una llave en el medio. El corazón decía "Love You" y tenía el tallado el emblema de la esperanza, y la llave que estaba en medio del corazón tenía el emblema de la luz. Pero Kari vio que había dos cadenas; una conectada al corazón y la otra a la llave.

-Es hermoso… es bellísimo- Dijo Kari.

Tk agarro las cadenas y le mostro a Kari que el corazón y la llave se podían despejar.

-El corazón es para ti y la llave para mí- Dijo Tk mientras le ponía el corazón a Kari alrededor de su cuelo.

-Pero tiene el emblema de la esperanza…- Se extraño Kari.

-Porque tú tienes parte de mi esperanza- Le contesto Tk.

-Y tu mi luz…-

El par de labios se fundieron nuevamente en un beso apasionado, lleno de amor. Tk al cargo hasta su cuarto y la recostó en su cama. Cuando se separaron Tk la miro maliciosamente.

-¡No! ¡Ten piedad!- se rio Kari.

-Sabes que no la tendré- Dijo Tk y la guerra de cosquillas empezó.

-¡Para! Jajaja bas…basta- dijo sin aire Kari. Tk paro.

Y así siguió la noche…

* * *

**¿Les gusto?** A mí me encanto :3

**Opinen por favor! Amo leer sus reviews :3**

**Mi Facebook:** Nieves Js (Foto Tk y Kari con Patamon y Gatomon, es la misma de mi avatar) ¡Agrégame para preguntarme cosas, sugerirme, charlar para lo que quieras, **¡Hasta podemos ser grandes amigos! :)**

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona!_

**_-NievesJS13_**


	6. Vida Amorosa

**¡Hola Digilectores!** ¿Cómo están?

Bueno ahora vamos con las demás parejitas :3

Si recuerdan en el capitulo anterior fue la cita de Tk y Kari.

Bueno vamos con un poco de Sorato.

* * *

**Vida amorosa**

* * *

Un par de adolecentes estaban en un sofá viendo una película aburrida. El joven abrazaba a su novia y esta a su vez se acurrucaba en el pecho de él.

-Amor- . Llamo Sora a su rubio

-¿Si?- Pregunto este.

-Te amo- Contesto ella mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

-Yo más- Le contesto este aceptando su gran abrazo.

-No empecemos- Se rio la pelirroja.

Matt se rio. Sabía a lo que se refería, siempre pasaba. Ella decía "Te amo" y él le decía "Yo mas" y luego ella decía "No yo mucho mas" y así hasta que terminan riéndose.

-¿Vamos?- Pregunto Matt.

Sora lo miro confundida. -¿A dónde?-

-No sé. ¿A hacer algo más divertido?- Pregunto.

-De acuerdo- Contesto ella.

Se levantaron del sofá, apagaron la tele y se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica a ponerse los abrigos. Salieron del departamento de la chica y caminaron por la vereda.

-Y ¿A dónde quieres ir?- Pregunto Matt a su novia.

-Mmm…- Pensó ella. –¿Al museo de arte ?-

-¿Y rehacemos la escena?- Pregunto Sora a su novio. Recordando su primer beso en ese hermoso museo de Arte.

-Solo si tú quieres- Le contesto pícaramente Matt.

Fueron hacia el museo, entraron y obviamente pagaron. Vieron las obras maestras pero se quedaron en una. Era la bella escultura de dos parejas bailando Tango.

-Aquí era ¿no?- Pregunto Sora.

Matt solo se rio, causando confusión en la chica. -¿Por qué te ríes?-

-¿Me preguntas a mí? tu tendrías que saberlo más que yo- Se seguía riendo-. Además, yo estaba acá de casualidad y tú estabas para ver las obras-

Sora solo puso sus manos en sus caderas y lo miro juguetonamente. Matt la abrazo de la cadera y la llevo hacia él. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, buscando el calor del otro. El la levanta abrazándola de los muslos y la besa. Un beso lleno de pasión y emoción. La pelirroja abraza al rubio desde el cuello y revuelve sus manos por los cabellos dorados del joven Ishida.

Así se quedaron por 20 minutos. Gozando cada momento. Cada caricia. Cada mirada. Sin importarles que estén en público en un museo. Su museo. Donde se dieron el primer beso frente a la escultura de la pareja que baila Tangó. El lugar más bello del mundo para ellos. Su lugar. Lugar que ellos denominan "Mi primer beso".

Quien iba a pensar besarse en un museo. Pues Matt nunca lo pensó, ya que él estaba hay de casualidad ese día. El estaba buscando un baño y como estaba apurado, decidió pagar la entrada solo para hacer sus necesidades. Pero claro se encontró a cierta pelirroja que lo volvía loco desde hace mucho y aunque ya eran pareja, desde la catástrofe del concierto interrumpido por un digimon, ellos nunca se habían besado.

Sora tampoco tenía pensado besarse en un museo. Ella pensaba que se iba a besar con Matt en un concierto o quizás en sus casas, ¡hasta pensó en el Digimundo! Pero la vida sorprende.

Luego de sus 20 minutos ,gozándose entre ellos, decidieron salir de "su" museo.

-¿Y ahora?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Ahora podríamos ir a la heladería- Le sugirió la pelirroja.

-Bien pensado pero no te quejes de que pago todo- Le advirtió Matt. Ella solo bufo y se dejo abrazar por su novio.

Caminaron hasta cierta heladería llamada "Sweet as love" donde pidieron dos helados de chocolate bañados en caramelos. Saborearon hasta el cono de oblea.

-¿Te gusto preciosa?- Le pregunto Matt cuando termino la punta de su cono.

-Si estaba muy dulce, dulce como vos- Sonrió ella.

-Dulce como el amor- Dijo Matt con el ceño fruncido.

-Si jajá- Se rio su hermosa y pelirroja novia de ojos color canela.

Levantándose de la típica banca de heladería, Matt acompaño a sora a su casa. Antes de que la pelirroja entre se besaron dulcemente y se despidieron.

Matt comenzó su camino a casa recordando el hermoso día.

-Tan perfecta…tan hermosa…tan cariñosa…tan…Sora- Pensó Matt mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera negra.

* * *

En la casa de los Suzuki Tai y Ai estaban en la habitación de la joven escuchando música mientras se acostaban en la cama. Ai se abrazaba al pecho de su novio y Tai la abrazaba con cariño.

-Oye Tai… ¿Dónde está Agumon?- Pregunto la peli rosada quien ya sabía de la existencia de Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Gatomon y Patamon.

-Está en la cocina ayudando a mi madre- Le contesta despreocupado.

-¿Y es seguro que ayude en la cocina?-

-Mi madre está presente, lo debe tener vigilado- Se ríe el castaño provocando que la peli rosada se ría. –Me encanta cuando te ríes- Dice Tai haciendo que Ai se sonroje. –Y amo cuando te sonrojas-

-Y yo amo que me sonrojes-

-Ah... así que hay otras personas que te hacen sonrojar- Dice Tai en un tono celoso.

-No, tu eres el único hombre que tiene permiso a sonrojarme- Dice ella abrazándolo mas.

-Me alegro escuchar eso- Sonríe Tai.

Se quedaron escuchando dos canciones más hasta que se cansaron y fueron a comer un poco a la cocina.

-¡Mama! ¿Y Kari?- Pregunto Tai a Yuuko Kamiya.

-Se quedo a dormir en lo de Tk- Contesto ella sin preocupación, ya que desde pequeños Kari o Tk se quedaban algunas noches en la casa del otro.

-Bueno. ¿Hay algo de comer- Pregunto el hijo a su madre.

-Si en el refrigerador quedo un poco del helado de anoc…- La madre no pudo seguir ya que su hijo corrió hacia el refrigerador y ya estaba con Ai comiendo el frio helado. -…che.-

Ai y Tai comían rápidamente, eran el uno para el otro, las bestias enamoradas. Lo único que no hacían era gruñir por la comida como habitualmente lo hacían Tai y Matt.

Cuando terminaron el medio litro de helado fueron a la sala a mirar la televisión. Tai se acostaba en el sofá y Ai encima de Tai.

* * *

**¿Les gusto la vida amorosa de Tai, Ai, Sora y Matt? **

Así es como el grupo "inadecuados", descontando a Ai, Vivian su vida ignorando a sus viejos amigos como Mimí, Izzy, Jou, Davis, Cody, Yolei y Ken.

**Opinen por favor! Amo leer sus reviews :3**

**Mi Facebook:** Nieves Js (Foto Tk y Kari con Patamon y Gatomon, es la misma de mi avatar) ¡Agrégame para preguntarme cosas, sugerirme, charlar para lo que quieras, **¡Hasta podemos ser grandes amigos! :)**

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona!_

_**-NievesJS13**_


	7. Encuentros

**¡Hola Digilectores!** ¿Cómo están?

Perdonen por no actualizar :/. Tengo muchas cosas pendientes u_u

¡Pero aquí estoy!

* * *

**Encuentros**

* * *

Takeru despertó con su novia a su lado. Le acaricio la mejilla y ella sonrió.

-Buenos días hermosa- Dijo el rubio que veía como su castaña abría sus ojos.

-Buenos días- Contesta ella bostezando.

Tk se levanta junto con Kari y van a la cocina. En la nevera una notita descansaba.

_"Takeru saldré por temas de trabajo, vuelvo tarde. Cuídense"_

_Mamá_

-Parece que vendrá tarde- Dijo Tk sonriéndole a su castaña.

Kari le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazo.

-Aun no lo puedo creer- Susurro Kari en los oídos de Tk

-Yo menos-

Mientras caminaban hacia la sala se besaban para terminar riéndose en el sillón por haber tropezado.

* * *

Ken Ichijouji estaba frente a la puerta de los Inoue.

"Te amo Ken" Recordaba esas hermosas palabras que salían de los labios de su novia seis meses atrás.

-No... lo siento... Miyako-

Ken corrió nuevamente hacia su casa, pero en su puerta encontró a una chica peli morada.

-Yo-Yoley-

-¿Ken?... ¡Ken! Te eh estado buscando- Dijo alegre Yolei.

Ken no sabía qué hacer en ese momento pero Yolei lo sabía perfectamente. Los pares de labios se unieron en unos solo, un beso tierno y apasionado. Ken desordenaba los cabellos lilas y Yoley lo abrazaba por el cuello. Se separaron por la falta de aire, Ken tomo sus llaves abrió la puerta de su casa y la invito a pasar.

Una vez en la cocina, Ken preparo dos tazas de Té. Mikayo invito a Ken a sentarse para hablar.

-Ken- murmuro Yolei.

Ken estaba nervioso ¿Que le diría Yolei después de evitarla por 2 meses?

La peli lila miro a su novio de ojos zafiro. -Te amo Ken- Murmuro a lo bajo.

Igualmente el chico lo escucho sonrió para sí mismo, se acerco a su amada y la beso con pasión y mucho amor.

* * *

Taichi y Yamato caminaban por el parque hacia ningún lado en especial.

-¿Y cómo va tu relación con Ai?- Le pregunto Matt a su mejor amigo.

-Muy bien- Respondió el de pelo alborotado con una sonrisa. -¿Y vos y Sora?-

-Bastante bien- sonríe el rubio.

Al pasar cerca de la fuente se cruzan con Davis y Cody.

-Buenos días- Saludo Cody con la esperanza que les contestaran.

Tai y Matt solo ignoraron al ojiverde. Para Davis esa fue la gota del colmo.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Pero que les pasan?! Solo los saludo- Grito Davis a su ex-ídolo y su ex-amigo rubio mayor.

Tai y Matt lo ignoraron de nuevo y siguieron su camino sin importarles nada en absoluto.

-¡Ugh! estoy arto de esta distancia- Grito frustrado Davis.

-Davis... yo lo siento- Se disculpo Cody.

-¿Sentir qué?- Pregunto confuso el moreno. -Cody no es tu culpa, tu solo fuiste educado y saludaste- Sonrió Davis mientras le posaba una mano en el hombro de Cody. -Al menos nosotros nos pudimos reconciliar-

Cody sonríe y asiente. -Tienes razón... Davis me tengo que ir a mi casa ¡Luego nos vemos!- Grito el chico mientras corría a su casa.

_"Calma Davis, ya todo se resolverá"- _Pensó el de ojos cafés.

* * *

Ai estaba en la casa de Sora hablando de sus vidas y sus novios.

-¿Y cómo se comporta Taichi contigo?- Le pregunto Sora a la peli rosada.

-Es un amor- Contesta en un suspiro soñador. -¿Y tu cantante?-

-Bien, el otro día fuimos a "nuestro" museo-

-Awww, amo esa historia que me contaste, es tan romántico.- Dijo Ai con estrellitas en sus ojos.

Sora, al ver la cara de su amiga, soltó una risita.

-¡Cierto! tu no me contaste tu primer beso con Tai-

Al oír eso Ai se sonrojo. -Bueno... te lo contare...Era un día cualquiera donde me decidía si comprar helado de chocolate o de frutilla...-

(Flash Black)

-Mmm... ¿Frutilla o chocolate?- Se pregunto a si misma Ai.

-Chocolate- Afirmo una voz atrás de ella.

Ai de un susto se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a un morocho de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones.

-Digo es más rico el de chocolate pero cada uno tienes sus gustos- Sonríe el castaño.

-Tienes razón- Dice Ai asombrada por la belleza de aquel chico.

-Me llamo Taichi Kamiyas ¿Y tú?- Se presento el moreno llamado Taichi.

-Ai...- Dice tímidamente la peligrosidad.

-¡Tengo una idea! Yo pagare el helado te pasa por mi casa así nos conocemos mientras comemos ¿Que dices?- Pregunto emocionado el castaño. Ai del asombro solo pudo asentir.

Tai pago el helado y se dirigió a su casa con su nueva amiga Ai. Al llegar acomodo el sillón, prendió la tele, busco dos cucharas y se sentó en el sillón. Con una mano invito a la chica a sentarse.

-Y Ai... ¿Cual es tu comida favorita?-

-Mi comida... los tacos- sonríe Ai.

-¡¿Enserio?! A mi también- Sonríe el morocho.

-Entonces imagino que tu postre favorito es el helado de chocolate ¿Verdad?- pregunto Ai a su amigo.

Tai le responde con un beso en los labios.

Ai se queda quieta en estado de shock. Lo único que pudo hacer es tocarse los labios.

-No... tu eres mi postre favorito-

(Fin flash Black)

-Y así fue nuestro primer encuentro y nuestro primer beso- Termino de relatar Ai.

-¡Amor a primera vista! Que romántico- Dijo Sora sosteniendo su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

* * *

**Les gusto?** Tenía que haber una hermosa escena de Aichi y Kenyako **:3**

**Opinen por favor! Amo leer sus reviews :3**

**Mi Facebook:** Nieves Js (Foto Tk y Kari con Patamon y Gatomon, es la misma de mi avatar) ¡Agrégame para preguntarme cosas, sugerirme, charlar para lo que quieras, **¡Hasta podemos ser grandes amigos! :)**

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona!_

**_-NievesJS1_**


	8. Ensayo para la obra del intento

**¡Hola Digilectores!** ¡Tanto tiempo!

Perdón por no haber actualizado u_u Soy una desubicada. Pero aquí esto! ¡Presente! ¡ Koko ni iru!

Aquí les dejo este regalito: (?)

* * *

** Ensayo para la obra del intento**

* * *

-¡Hikari!-

-T...T..Ta...Takeru-.

-Espera... Hika...espera...¡Ahora sí!-.

-¡Ah!-.

-¡Agh!-.

* * *

Koushiro Izumi estaba en su casa leyendo por su laptop, como siempre.

-No hay nada interesante...nadie interesante...¡¿Por que seguimos así?!...¡Es viernes!...Estaríamos...estaríamos en una de las típicas fiestas de Taichi o de Mimi...¿Que nos ah pasado?...¡¿Que no existe el perdón?!-. Grito el pelirrojo.

-¿Izzy? ¿Estás bien?-. Pregunto su madre desde la cocina.

-¡Si mamá!-.

-¿Seguro?-

-Si, solo estaba...- _Piensa, piensa, piensa_.-¡Ensayando para una obra! Habrá una en el ¿Instituto?-. Dijo desconfiado.

-¿Obra de teatro? Aun sigues con las obras...la última vez que me comentaste de eso fue cuando tenias diez años...-.

_¿Qué hago?._ -No mamá...- _¡Piensa idiota! ehhh..._ -Es que le tengo que enseñar a... ¡a Ken! y primero estaba leyendo su libreto.- _Me va a matar... lo lamento Ken..._

-¿Ken en una obra? ¡Me fascinara ir a verlo! ¿Cuando la presentan?-

Maldita vida...- Eh... ¡El viernes!-.

-Dile que lo iré a ver con gusto. ¡Ah! e Izzy, voy a comprar en el mercado de los Inoue ¡ya regreso!-

La madre de Izzy salió por la puerta y se dirigió al mercado de los Inoue.

-¡Fantástico Koushiro! Ahora tendrás que convencer a Ken para que ensaye en una obra... que ni siquiera existe ¡Perfecto!-. Se regaño así mismo.

Desde el bolsillo de su pantalón, el típico sonido de un celular recibiendo una llamada, se oyó.

-¿Moshi Moshi?-. Contestó.

-¡Izzy!-.

-¿Mimi?-

Del otro lado de la línea la castaña se ruborizo.

-Kou...-.

-¿Si?-. Pregunto confundido

-¿Podrías venir a mi casa?-.

-Claro Mimi, espérame unos 15 minutos-.

-Arigato-. Agradeció ella con emoción

El chico colgó, se coloco su tapado cacharel gris y salió de su casa como un pincel para su mejor amiga.

Al llegar a la tan ansiada puerta, golpeo con delicadeza. El tercer golpe no lo pudo hacer, ya que fue jalado por manos femeninas hacia el interior de la casa.

-¡Viniste!-. Grito emocionada la castaña.

El sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza.

-¿Que necesitas?-.

Apenas pronunció el "Que", Tachikawa se ruborizo.

-Bueno...yo...me sentía sola y... quería pasar tiempo contigo...estar contigo...-. Cada palabra que salía de sus labios la acompañaba con un rosado en sus mejillas.

Koushiro sonrió al ver el nerviosismo de su amiga.

-No te preocupes, yo también me siento solo y también quería estar contigo-.

Mimi ,al escuchar que el chico también quería lo que ella estaba deseando desde que se conocieron, se sobresalto.

-¿Pasa algo?-. Pregunto preocupado.

-No... ¡estoy perfecta!-. Dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos alrededor del Izumi

Este rio por el comportamiento infantil de la castaña. Pero la realidad es que le encantaba esa actitud, esos saltitos, esa sonrisa que iluminaba su día lluvioso.

-Kou... ¿Vamos al cine?-. Pregunto ella sosteniendo dinero es su mano.

El joven rio nuevamente. Su amiga cuando quería hacer algo o quería algo, lo hacía o lo conseguía.

-¡Claro! Pero yo compro tus caramelos-. Dijo el sabiendo que Mimi comería caramelos en vez de palomitas.

La chica sonrió, tironeo del abrigo de su amigo y se lo llevo sin dejar rastro de que Koushiro Izumi estuvo en su casa.

* * *

Daisuke estaba en su cama, tirado, como las camisas 'perfectamente' esparcidas por el suelo de su habitación. Pensaba en ella, siempre lo hacia... siempre se hundía en esos ojos rojizos...siempre. Pensaba en la melena de chocolate, en su piel humectada, en su sonrisa...llena de luz, de amor...de 'esperanza'.

¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Rendirme? ¡No! voy a luchar por su amor.

Cogió su celular y marco el numero de su ex-mejor amigo.

-¿Moshi Moshi?-. Se escucho al otro lado de la línea

-Ichijouji-. Dijo firmemente Motomiya.

-¿Davis?-.

-¿Quien es Ken?-. Se escucho una diminuta voz femenina.

-¿Estas con Yolei?-. Pregunto el moreno.

-Davis...no es un buen momento para charlar...-

-¡Davis! ¡¿Es Davis?!- Grito la peli-lila.

-¡Hola Miyako!-. Grito en el auricular del celular rompiendo los sensibles tímpanos de Ken que tenía el celular apoyado contra su oreja. El ex-emperador alejo el teléfono de su oreja y espero unos segundos para tomar la antigua posición del aparato.

-¿Davis que necesitas?-

El nombrado paso de alegre y divertido a serio. -Estas invitado a mi siguiente intento de reunirlos a todos-

* * *

**Les gusto?** ¡Koumi! ¿Entendieron el nombre del título? xD Mezcle todo jajá

El principio fue un poco raro ¿No? Muajajaja.

Bueno al parecer Davis intentara reunirlos a todos... y tiene a alguien en especial...

Bueno, bueno... mañana actualizare este jijiji... faltan 1 hora para mañana (En Argentina)

Igual ahora seguiré con el segundo capítulo de Bajo las oscuras sombras :3 Lo deje por la mitad tengo que seguir escribiendo...

**Opinen por favor! Amo leer sus reviews :3**

**Mi Facebook:** Nieves Js (Foto Tk y Kari con Patamon y Gatomon, es la misma de mi avatar) ¡Agrégame para preguntarme cosas, sugerirme, charlar para lo que quieras, **¡Hasta podemos ser grandes amigos! :)**

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona!_

_**-NievesJS1**_


	9. El pastel con sabor a salsa de la típica

**¡Hola Digilectores! **

¡Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capítulo!

**¡Me enamore de esta pequeña creación!**

Vallamos al grano…

* * *

**El pastel con sabor a salsa de la típica película.**

* * *

El nombrado pasó de alegre y divertido a serio. - Estas invitado a mi siguiente intento de reunirlos a todos-.

Antes de que Ichijouji pueda decir algo, el moreno cortó.

-¿Davis?... ¡Daisuke contesta!-. Grito Ken esperando que el *beep beep* termine de sonar.

Corto molesto el teléfono y vio la mirada curiosa de Miyako.

-¿Qué paso?-. Pregunto la peli-lila

-Daisuke… el idiota nos quiere reunir nuevamente-.

Miyako inflo las mejillas furiosa ¿Cómo podía reunirlos de nuevo luego de lo que paso?

-¡Es un idiota!-. Grito. -¡Un gran idiota!-.

-Amor…ya sabemos que Davis es un idiota…pero… el solo trata de hacer lo mejor para nosotros-. Dijo Ken calmando.

Yolei suspiro y se levanto de su cama.

-¿Qué haces?-. Le pregunto el oji-purpura.

Ella lo miro confundida ¿No era obvio?

-Haciendo un pastel-. Contesto sarcástica.

Ichijouji sonrío de lado…amaba ese carácter de ella. Se levanto y la beso tiernamente. Al separarse se vistieron y caminaron hacia la cocina.

Miyako deambulo por toda la habitación buscando algo.

-¿Y ahora que haces?-.

-¿No es obvio? Hare un pastel-. Dijo ella sonriente.

Ken negó graciosamente con la cabeza. A veces su chica lo confundía

* * *

-¡Hikari!-

-T...T..Ta...Takeru-.

-Espera... Hika...espera...¡Ahora sí!-.

-¡Ah!-.

-¡Agh!-.

Los chicos se cayeron de la silla donde estaban parados…intentando alcanzar la salsa de tomate de la, muy alta, repisa. Al caerse, Takeru se lastimo con la esquina de la silla, hiriéndose un poco su cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?-. Le pregunto Kari preocupada.

-Si…creo-. Rió este.

La castaña miro la repisa nuevamente y pozo una mano en su mentón… ¿Cómo alcanzar la dichosa lata que contenía aquella deliciosa salsa?

-Si Patamon estaría en casa…-. Dijo, repentinamente, Takeru.

-Hablando de Patamon… ¿A dónde fue?-.

-Ni idea…-

-Que raro… Gatomon también se había ido esta mañana...-.

Takeru sonrío, la respuesta era muy obvia: Patamon y Gatomon salieron a quien sabe que.

-¿Qué tramaran esos dos?-. Pregunto divertido el rubio.

Hikari empezó a reír al imaginar ciento de cosas que podrían pasar y Takeru se contagio de su risa.

-¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo?-. Pregunto Takeru cuando dejaron de reír.

-No lo sé… puede que estén saliendo-. Contesto ella mirando la dichosa lata.

Takeru siguió la mirada de la castaña y suspiro ¿Cómo alcanzar esa salsa?

-¿Y si pedimos una pizza?-. Se rindió Hikari.

-Me parece una maravillosa idea-. Concordó Takeru.

Luego de que el rubio allá llamado a la pizzería y pedido la pizza, se sentó junto a su novia en el sofá a ver la televisión.

* * *

-Patamon… ¿Dónde vamos a ir?-.

Patamon y Gatomon se encontraban en la casa del padre de Takeru ¿Por qué? Pues Patamon le pidió un consejo a Yamato para salir con Gatomon y este, en vez de lanzarle un consejo, lo hizo mirar una película.

-Se paciente…-. Le contesto.

La felina tenía vendado los ojos y era llevada de la pata por Patamon.

-Llegamos-. Dijo al fin el alado.

Ya con la venda desatada, Gatomon vio, primero, nublado. Froto sus patitas en sus ojos y logro divisar una mesita a su estatura ¿Qué era todo esto? Vio un poco mejor: la pequeña mesa tenía un mantel blanco con rayas rojas, una vela, un tarro de madera con tres panes dentro del tarro. A Gatomon le parecía muy familia eso, juro que lo había visto en algún lado…pero ¿Dónde?

* * *

-¡¿Para esto me llamaste?! ¡¿Para recrear la escena de una película?!-. Grito Tai.

La verdad era que su rubio amigo lo había ido a buscar para hacer la escena de la romántica película.

-Vamos Taichi…es por Patamon ¿Si?-.

-¡Pero Yamato! ¿Esto es lo mas romántico que se le ocurrió?-.

Yamato frunció las cejas por la pregunta del chico… él había elegido la película, él había obligado a ver la película a Patamon, él le dio el consejo de recrear la escena.

-¿Perdón? ¿Tienes alguna opinión encontrar de MI idea?-.

Taichi al escuchar la palabra MI se sobresalto… ¿enserio su amigo era así de romántico? ¿Así logro cautivar a Sora?

-No, no, no Yamato ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Yo tengo una crítica de tu 'magnifica' idea?-.

El rubio sonrío, aunque sabía que su amigo mentía.

-Así me gusta…ahora ¡ponte el estúpido traje y toca el bendita acordeón!-.

-¡Pero no se tocarlo!-.

-¡Idiota! Tú haces que tocas ¡Es un playback!-

-De acuerdo… ¿Tienes los espaguetis con las albóndigas y el ukulele?-.

-Obvio-. Afirmo el rubio.

-Bien…creo que hay que entrar en acción ¿NO?-.

-Tú lo dijiste mi querido amigo ¡Hagamos digievolucionar a estos tortolos!-.

Antes de pasar la puerta, Taichi arqueo la ceja por la 'torpe' frase que lanzó el rubio.

* * *

Patamon se sentó a un lado de la mesa e invito a su amada a sentarse junto a él. Gatomon hizo caso y se sentó tranquila, quiso decir algo pero antes de que pueda articular una palabra, una bella música se escucho por la habitación…una música muy conocida para la felina.

Por la puerta de la cocina, Yamato y Taichi aparecieron ridículamente con trajes de mesero. Taichi tenía un acordeón y Yamato tenía un plato de espagueti y bajo su brazo un ukulele.

-¿Esto es…?-

Antes de poder terminar, Matt apoyo el plato sobre la mesa y la canción empezó haciendo el momento muy romántico.

Gatomon sonrío ¿Qué otra cosa le podría hacer más feliz? Patamon recreo su escena favorita de su película favorita…

Patamon empezó a comer y ella siguió el juego. Quedo la ultima albóndiga y el anaranjado hizo lo mismo que hizo el ser peludo: con su nariz empujo la albóndiga hacia Gatomon, la única diferencia era que la nariz de él quedo manchada.

-Jiji…-. Rio ella.

Al mismo tiempo, los dos, empezaron a comer un poco más… pero, sin darse cuenta, agarraron el mismo espagueti y viendo para el lado opuesto del otro, tal como la película, empezaron a acercarse sin darse cuenta y sus labio chocaron entre sí formando un pequeño y tierno besito.

Las mejillas de la felina se tornaron de un rosa vivo y, apenada, miro el suelo. Patamon agarro la barbilla de la gata y beso nuevamente sus labios.

Mágico, rico, hermoso, perfecto fue el momento… mejor que la película…mejor que 'La Dama y el Vagabundo'.

* * *

**Les gusto?** Espere mucho para escribirlo n_n Ya quería escribir el Patagato n_n

¿Les gustan los títulos? Todo mezclados jejejejej. ¡Quiero saber si les gustan así o los hago más normales! :D

Vieron… ustedes son unos mal pensados con lo que sucedió con Hikari y Takeru… pero no con Miyako y Ken o_o jejejeje.

¡**Lord Pata** aquí está el capitulo en donde aparecen los digimons! Bueno solo dos… pero son tus favoritos n_n

**Opinen por favor! Amo leer sus reviews :3**

**Mi Facebook:** Nieves Js (Foto Tk y Kari con Patamon y Gatomon, es la misma de mi avatar) ¡Agrégame para preguntarme cosas, sugerirme, charlar para lo que quieras, **¡Hasta podemos ser grandes amigos! :)**

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona!_

**_-NievesJS13_**


	10. El favor de recrear el placer

**¡Hola Digilectores! ****Los deje un poco de lado ¿No?**

¡Pero aquí estoy!

¿Seguimos?

* * *

** El favor de recrear el placer.**

* * *

Ken y Miyako devoraban el pastel hecho por la última.

— Está delicioso.

— Gracias — Sonrió la peli-lila.

El ex-emperador se levanto de la mesa y abrazo a su chica por detrás, besándole la humectada piel de su cuello.

— Ken…

El nombrado llevo sus labios a los de la ella. El beso duro unos 30 segundos, los 30 segundo más hermosos de la hora, ya habían tenido una mañana espectacular antes de comer el delicioso pastel.

Ken, después de la experiencia vivida en aquella cama de sabanas rosadas, se sentía bien y, aunque no lo nombraba, quería seguir en ella, los dos, juntos, conectados.

Ichijouji negó con la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos.

— Sabes Ken… me siento bien… muy bien.

— Yo también.

Antes de proseguir, Ichijouji respiro el aire de la casa, el perfume que rociaba el ambientador con olor a vainilla le encantaba.

— Me siento de maravilla.

Inoe sonrió. No podía ser más feliz, no podía.

El placer que sintió con Ichijouji era hermoso, al principio no fue placer, al principio fue doloroso pero valía la pena…

* * *

— ¡Eso fue vergonzoso!

— Taichi, estábamos en mi casa… solo te vieron Patamon, Gatomon y yo.

— ¡No importa!

— Mira el lado bueno, están felices y es gracias a nosotros.

— ¡A no! No me metas en esto, tú fuiste el que le mostro a Patamon la película.

— ¡No te quejes! ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste cuando la vimos juntos?

— No lo menciones, por favor. Es muy vergonzoso.

El rubio comenzó a reír al recordar lo que Taichi, a sus inocentes 12 años, había dicho aquella noche donde vieron la dama y el vagabundo, que por alguna extraña razón de la vida, era la primera vez que la veían. En realidad la tuvieron que ver para hacerle la fiesta de cumpleaños a Hikari, el tema era sobre perritos. El punto es que Taichi, al ver esa escena donde el vagabundo y la dama se besan, dijo algo "incoherente":

"— _Oye Yamato, se me ocurrió algo."_

"— _¿Qué cosa? — Dijo el inocente rubio a sus 12 años."_

"— _¿Si recreamos la escena entre nosotros?"_

— Jajá.

— ¡Deja de reírte!

El rubio paro su carcajada y sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto Taichi temiendo por la sonrisa de su amigo.

— Oye Taichi ¿Si recreamos la escena entre nosotros? — Dijo el rubio aguantando el siguiente ataca de risa.

Taichi se cruzo de brazos pero una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no? Digo, no hay nada de malo en eso.

Yamato se atraganto con la saliva apenas escucho eso.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Ahora fue el turno del morocho estallar en carcajadas pero fue interrumpido por la musiquita de su celular.

— ¿Moshi moshi?

— _Hola Taichi, sé que no me quieres y yo tampoco… pero te invito a una fiesta._

— ¿Daisuke?

— _¿Eh?... ¡Ah sí! Soy yo._

— No.

— _¿Cómo?_

— Que no iremos.

— _¡Por favor Tai! Solo es una pequeña fiesta._

— Bueno.

— _¡Gracias! ¡Bye! _

El rubio, que escuchaba por el altavoz que prendió Taichi, se cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Enserio vamos a ir?

— No.

— ¿Entonces?

— Si le decía que si, no me dejaría en paz.

— Buen punto.

— ¿Y ahora?

— A buscar a nuestras _ladies._

El morocho sonrió y se encamino, junto con Yamato, hacia la puerta. Cerró la puerta, en el departamento solo quedaron Patamon y Gatomon que "dormían".

* * *

— La película estuve genial ¿No Kou?

Koushiro y Mimi salían del cine, recién habían visto "bajo la misma estrella". A Mimi le fascino y a Koushiro le gusto, no tuvo ningún problema, excepto pararse y salir de la sana para comprar pañuelitos.

— Si.

— ¡Fue tan triste cuando murió Gus!

La chica ya estaba por soltar lágrimas así que Koushiro tenía que idear algo para que no llore.

— ¿Y si visitamos a Ken y Miyako?

La castaña cambio su humor y se puso a saltar como una niña.

— ¡Sí! Hace mucho que no veía a Miyako.

— Queras decir… ¿Hace dos días?

— Es lo mismo.

Antes de que dieran un paso el celular de Koushiro sonó.

— ¿Hola?

— _¡Kou! Soy yo, Ken._

— ¡Ken! Justo te iba a visitar.

Del otro lado de la línea, Ken tocio, exageradamente.

— ¿Estás bien?

— _¿Eh? Sí, me atragante._

— De acuerdo… —Dijo el genio no muy confiado. — ¿Para qué llamabas?

— _Ah sí, Daisuke nos quiere reunir en una fiesta._

— Oh no… ¿Y qué le dijiste?

— _No me dio el tiempo… me corto._

— Bueno… ¿Iremos?

— _Yo iré junto con Miyako._

— Hablando de tu peli-lila ¿Qué haces en su casa?

— _¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo-como sabes?_

— Se escucho su risa.

— _Ah… ¡Miyako! ¿Paso algo?_

— _No… —_ Se escucho el hilo de voz de Miyako.

— _¿Segura?_

— _Si._

— _De acuerdo._

— ¿Y? ¿Me contestaras Ichijouji?

— _No. Una pregunta ¿Para qué iban a visitarme?_

— Bueno Mimi quería ver a Miyako y yo tenía que decirte algo.

— _Adelante, dímelo._

— Quiero que me hagas un favor.

— _¿Cuál?_

— Necesito que actúes, este viernes, para una obra en tu escuela que no existe pero tú harás que exista.

— _¿Qué?_

— Eso…

— _¡¿Estás loco?!_

— Creo…

— _De acuerdo._

— A todo esto ¿Qué día es la fiesta?

— _El domingo._

— Koushiro ¿Vamos a ir?- Mimi interrumpió la plática de los chicos.

— No Mimi.

— Entonces vámonos ¡Deja de parlotear!

— Oh… Mimi.

— _¿Todo bien? — Pregunto Ken._

— Si, solo me tengo que retirar ¡Hasta luego Ken y gracias por aceptar el favor!

Antes de que Ken pueda protestar, Koushiro cortó.

— ¿Todo bien, amor?

Ken sonrió al escuchar "amor".

— Si, solo tengo que actuar para una obra que no existe.

— ¿Eh?

— Koushiro quiere que invente una obra en el colegio para que yo actué

— ¿Y para qué?

— Ni idea.

— Bueno… ¡Yo hare la propuesta!

— ¿Enserio?

— Si, por qué no.

Ken sonrió nuevamente, su chica lo iba a salvar.

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

Jejeje ¡Pronto será la fiesta y la ansiada obra!

**Opinen por favor! Amo leer sus reviews :3**

**Mi Facebook:** Nieves Js (Foto Tk y Kari con Patamon y Gatomon, es la misma de mi avatar) ¡Agrégame para preguntarme cosas, sugerirme, charlar para lo que quieras, **¡Hasta podemos ser grandes amigos! :)**

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona!_

_**-NievesJS13**_


	11. Preparando la fiesta con fiebre, golpiza

**¡Hola Digilectores!**** ¿Cómo están?**

¿Actualice muy tarde? ¡Espero que no D:!

El titulo es algo inentendible… lo sé. Pero me encanta saber que les gusta la idea de mezclar todo lo que pasa en el capitulo y transformar un raro titulo n_n

* * *

**Preparando la fiesta con fiebre, golpizas, profesores y sorpresas.**

* * *

Daisuke planeaba la fiesta, había comprado varias cosas y se llevaría a cabo en la cafetería… más que fiesta seria una reunión… ya que Navidad no era, año nuevo tampoco y algún cumpleaños tampoco. Seria "bobo" hacer una fiesta solo para reunirlos y que "por ahí" sus planes terminen en la basura como el ultimo rencuentro o la ultima navidad que pasaron juntos en aquella fiesta donde Daisuke termino golpeado por el joven Takaishi. Golpe no merecido pero si marcado.

— Ahora me pregunto ¿Qué he hecho esa noche?

El ex-portador de los goggles de Tai, ya que se los tuvo que volver aquella noche, marco el número de Takeru pero lo pensó mejor y decidió marcar el de Hikari.

— _¿Moshi moshi?_

— Hola.

— _¿Hola?_

— Hikari soy yo… Davis.

— _Oh… hola Daisuke ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —_ Dijo fríamente la morocha.

— No sé si tu hermano te habrá avisado de la reunión…

— _Si lo ha hecho._

— ¿Y?

— _Iremos todos._

— ¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos allá!

— _Adiós._

Daisuke cortó aunque le parecía extraño que TODOS los "inadecuados" vallan a la fiesta, en especial los rubios.

— Bueno… si me golpea de nuevo… creo que me lo mereceré… creo.

Respiro hondo y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí se encontraba su hermana mirando la Tv En realidad Jun había cambiado estos últimos años y apoyo a Davis ¡Hasta discutió con Matt! Solo para proteger a su hermano. Davis estaba muy agradecido de que alguien este de su lado, muy agradecido.

— Oye Davis ¿Hoy es la reunión? — Pregunto Jun.

— Si.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe por las dudas?.

— No, no te preocupes, no me pasara nada.

— De acuerdo.

El chico volvió a su habitación para seguir planeando la reunión.

* * *

— ¡Ken!

Miyako Inoe y Ken Ichijouji caminaban por las calles para buscar la casa del profesor de teatro: si o si había que realizar esa obra.

— ¿Qué pasa Yolei?

— Ven solo falta media cuadra.

El joven la siguió hasta quedar frente a la casa del Señor Hashimoto.

Yolei golpeo la puerta sin preocupación dos veces. A la tercera salió un señor alto, flaco de ojos miel y cabello negros.

— Inoe, Ichijouji ¿Qué los trae por aquí? — Pregunto el profesor de Teatro.

— Señor Hashimoto necesitamos que haga una obra y que Ken participe por favor.

— ¿Hacer una obra?

— Para el viernes.

— ¡¿Hacer una obra para este viernes?!

— Si — Contesto Miyako sonriente.

— Intentaremos todo lo posible pero necesito más actores y una idea.

— ¡De eso no se preocupe! La idea ya la tiene Izumi Koushiro y los actores serán Ken, Mimí, Davis y yo.

— Espera un momento — Interrumpe Ken — ¿Izzy tiene la idea? ¿Davis actuara?

— Claro. Koushiro te puso el problema y Davis se lo merece.

— Miyako… por favor.

— De acuerdo serás tu, Mimí y yo.

Ken sonrió esa idea si le gustaba.

— Bien, si tienen la idea y los actores pueden hacerlo, entonces nos veremos mañana, lunes, en clases y podremos hablar, por ahí algún alumno querrá actuar.

— ¡Me parece genial! — Dijo Miyako al escuchar la propuesta de su profesor.

La pareja se despidió y se marcharon del lugar felices

* * *

— Yo aun no me puedo creer que Davis crea que iremos todos.

Hikari se encontraba con el rubio en la casa de este, habían terminado de comer la pizza y ahora se encontraban mirando la Tv

— Déjalo así.

— Lo sé.

Se quedaron viendo el programa por unos minutos hasta que Takeru apago la televisión.

— ¿Pasa algo amor?

— No… no lo sé.

La chica se preocupo y vio que el rubio no se sentía bien. Se acerco a él y poso su mano en la frente del chico. Al tocarlo sintió lo caliente que estaba.

— Takeru… estas ardiendo de fiebre.

Este suspiro y se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

— Me parecía que era por eso.

Hikari se cruzo de brazos.

— Ve y toma una aspirina.

El chico obedeció de inmediato y se levanto junto con la castaña. Abrió el refrigerador y agarro la tableta de aspirinas mientras que Hikari le serbia agua en un vaso.

Se sentaron en la mesa uno al frente del otro. Hikari lo miraba preocupada, el chico hace unos momentos se sentía bien y ahora de golpe tenía fiebre.

El rubio se metió la aspirina en la boca y luego bebió el agua.

— Gracias — Agradeció a su castaña.

La castaña, por un breve segundo, sonrió pero, al ver que el chico se agarro la cabeza, se levanto de la mesa para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— Vamos, tienes que descansar.

* * *

Kamiya e Ishida estaban en la puerta de la casa de Takenouchi esperando por la pelirroja y la peli-rosada.

— Aquí estamos — Dijo Sora que salía de su casa junto con su Amiga.

Taichi se acerco a Ai y la besó apoyándola en la pared. Yamato cogió a Sora por los muslos y beso su cuello. ¿A quién le importa que estén en pleno espacio público?

— ¿Y a donde vamos? — Pregunto Ai.

—No me creerás. — Contesto el morocho.

— ¿Cuál señor misterio?

— Al Digimundo.

* * *

— ¡Listo!

— ¿Qué es lo que está listo Davith?

Daisuke había terminado de preparar todo para el ansiado domingo pero antes de poder guardar su celular en el bolsillo este sonó.

— ¿Moshi moshi?

— _¡Davis!_

— ¡Cody!

— _Si soy yo, quería preguntarte algo._

— Pregunte al superior Davis.

— …

— Pregúntame.

— _Miyako me aviso de una fiest…_

— ¡Espera, espera!

— _¿Si?_

— ¿Miyako te aviso?

— _¿Eh? Si ¿Por?_

— Nada, nada…

— _Davis…_

— Siento que le estas quitando la novia a Ichijouji…

— _¡Daisuke!_

— Mentira, mentira ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?

Daisuke escucho que Iori, del otro lado de la línea, suspiro.

— _Bien, preguntaba: ¿Enserio harás la fiesta?_

— Si, ya tengo todo planeado para el domingo.

— _De acuerdo._

— ¿Iras?

— _Claro._

— Bien Iori ¡Nos vemos!

— _Adiós._

Después de cortar, Davis camino a la cocina para alimentar su estomago.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¡Espero que sí! :3 **

A que nunca se imaginaban lo del principio (Takeru golpeando a Dai) hablando del rubio ¿Qué le estará pasando para que tenga fiebre?

¡Taichi llevara a Ai al Digimundo! ¿Qué pasara?

**Si, si, lo sé dije que en este capítulo se desarrollaría el teatro y la fiesta pero como quiero que vean que pasa en estos cuatro días antes de la obra de teatro y seis días antes de la fiesta n_n ¡Ya que pasaran muchas cosas y reencuentros! **

**Espero no haberlos ilusionados. u_u**

_Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona!_

_**-NievesJS13**_


	12. Digimundo, impaciencia, Taichimon y

**¡Hola Digilectores! Creo que he dejado el Fic muy tirado xD**

**¡Pero aquí estoy! n_n El capitulo anterior fue un lio xD Ya Que Davis dice que hoy es la reunión cuando era el domingo u_u**

* * *

**Digimundo, impaciencia, Taichimon y Sorato**

* * *

—Al Digimundo—dijo Taichi sonriendo con picardía.

Ai se quedo estática. No podía creerlo. Taichi la invitaba a ir a ese lugar mágico y único para los amigos de su novio. Nunca pensó que ella iba a ir a aquél lugar que tanto había llenado de historias el moreno en su primera cita. Ella había quedado encantada con sus primeras aventuras, le fascinó cómo Tai relataba cada acción y ataque de los Digimon. Le parecía curioso, también, que cada nombre terminara en _mon_. Ese día, ella y Tai empezaron a dibujar Digimons creados por ellos. Tai era pésimo en dicha actividad y su Digimon se llamó Comidamon. A diferencia suya, ella era buena dibujando y recordó haberle puesto Taichimon. Lo había ilustrado con su pelo rebelde y todo. Ese dibujo quedó en manos de Tai quien se lo había robado de las manos y dicho "Wow. ¿Este soy yo en forma _'digimoide'_?"

Ai rió al recordar la nueva palabra del diccionario de Taichi _"digimoide". _

—¿Ai?

Taichi miraba extrañado a su novia. ¿Por qué se reía?

—Al menos dile que estás emocionada, disimula.

El comentario de Yamato hizo que la peli-rosada riera a carcajadas. Sora parpadeo un par de veces… la chica, ahora mejor amiga, era exactamente igual a Tai de carácter y actitud.

—¿Ai?

Impaciente, su chico la miraba con un puchero de perrito abandonado. La chica sonrió y se le lanzó encima.

—¡Claro que sí!—le gritó ella, emocionada.

El chico de pelos desordenados sonrió y la abrazó con fuerzas, aplastándola con delicadeza. La pareja del amor y la amistad se sonrieron y rieron al ver dicha escena parecida a la de un rencuentro de hace muchos años atrás.

Taichi, luego de darle vueltas y vueltas a Ai, posó en forma victoriosa y señaló el cielo con su dedo índice como cuando era niño durante sus aventuras de líder de la manada.

—¡Vamos todos al Digimundo!

Claro está que el grito era una forma de decir, ya que solo los dos pares iban a ir a tal mundo digital.

**xXx**

Caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de la pelirroja, donde corrieron por las escaleras para llegar desesperadamente al dormitorio de esta.

—¿Aquí es donde lo hicieron por primera vez?—preguntó Taichi, recorriendo la mirada de la habitación de la chica, ya adulta, de 20 años.

—¡Taichi!—gritó Yamato. Su rostro se encontraba rojo de ira y de vergüenza.

—¡¿Qué?! Solo preguntaba.

Haciendo un gesto de niño travieso logra recibir un golpe en las costillas de la dueña de casa.

—¿Y… y ahora que hice?—preguntó el moreno intentando contener el aliento.

La pelirroja se limpia las manos y prende la computadora de su escritorio. Pensativa con su mano derecha en su mentón contesta sabiamente a la pregunta de Taichi.

—Ha hecho un horror de pregunta, Taichi. Usted debería callar y usar su cerebro un poco mejor. ¿Cómo puede creer que Yamato y yo lo haríamos en mi propio cuarto?

Tratando a su amigo de usted, Sora sonrió al terminar su respuesta. Ansiosa, abrió la sesión de su computadora, su sesión llamada: "Sorita".

Taichi, aún doliente, abrió los ojos como platos al recibir tal respuesta.

—¡Era una broma! Nunca pensé que lo habrían hecho en tu cama… ¡Nunca pensé que lo habían hecho!

Yamato se llevó una mano a la cara. ¿Cómo su novia le había contado a su mejor amigo que lo habían hecho? Lo peor… es que no se dio cuenta de cuándo la pelirroja lo dijo.

—Sorita, querida… no comentes nuestros momentos, por favor—Yamato intentó ocultar la vergüenza de ese momento con una leve sonrisa.

La heredera del amor rió nerviosamente y se sentó en la silla de madera colocada frente al ordenador.

—Yamato, no me culpes a mi. ¡Culpa a Taichi!

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

Sora no contesto, se dedicó a abrir el ansiado programa que contenía la puerta al Digimundo.

*Bip*

Un sonido provino de la maquina junto a un cartel.

_"Lo sentimos, el programa no está funcionando de manera correcta"_

Maldiciendo a lo bajo, Sora intenta abrir el programa nuevamente logrando que Yamato se pusiera nervioso al ver las facciones de ella. Su nariz arrugada y los ojos entrecerrados era señal de que Sora Takenouchi iba a despertar en su modo _"rompo todo lo que se interpone en mi camino"._

—¡Maldito programa!—gritó la pelirroja.

Yamato, antes de que el ordenador terminara en el suelo abierto por la mitad, se posicionó al lado de la silla de madera. Agarró la mano de su novia, que se encontraba en el mouse, y la movió lentamente para un lado. Sora veía atentamente lo que su novio hacia. El rubio movió el cursor por el botón "cerrar sesión" y cerró la cuenta de "Sorita".

—¡¿Qué haces?!—le gritó Sora.

Yamato suspiró y abrió la otra cuenta, _Administrador_.

—Recuerda que para abrir ese programa necesitas usar el Administrador.

Sora, al darse cuenta de su error, sonrió nerviosamente.

—Se me… ¿olvidó?

El rubio le sonrió y besó su mejilla.

—Lo sé. Eres incapaz de no saber algo—dijo sonriente el de cabello dorado.

Taichi, impaciente, tomó a Ai de la muñeca y empujó a la pareja feliz, llamada _Sorato_ por Takeru y Hikari, cosa que Yamato no soporta y a Sora le parece tierno, de la computadora y apuntó su Digivice. La maquina se los tragó a ambos.

—¡Pero qué impaciente es!—gritó la heredera del amor inflando sus mejillas.

Yamato rió por verla de esa manera, la recogió por las piernas y brazos, y copió el mismo comportamiento que Taichi, solo que él le añadió el grito.

—¡Puerta al Digimundo ábrete. Sorita, nos vamos!

A su manera.

Ya en el Digimundo Yamato y Sora empezaron a buscar a los despistados.

—¡Taichi! ¡Ai!—llamaban a coro la pareja.

A lo lejos, el rubio y la pelirroja escucharon un grito.

—¡Ya! ¡Para!

Al darse cuenta que el grito provenía de Ai, estos corrieron en busca de sus amigos. Al llegar no podían creer lo que estaban viendo…

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si n_n**

**¡Siento haber tardado en actualizar!**

Les deseo suerte, besos y digievolucionen!

_**-NievesJS13**_


	13. Confundido por la nueva y el pequeño

**¡Hola Digilectores! ¿Cómo están?**

**El titulo de este capítulo es raro… ¡Soy mala para crearlos! **

**¡Agradecemos a ShadowLight! The coolest Beta of the universe!**

* * *

**Confundido por la nueva y el pequeño que se siente culpable de la pelea**

* * *

— ¡Ya! ¡Para!

Al darse cuenta que el grito provenía de Ai, estos corrieron en busca de sus amigos. Al llegar no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Era nadie más y nada menos que Agumon atacándola.

—¡Agumon! ¡¿Qué haces? —gritaba Taichi, desesperado.

Sora y Yamato también le gritaron. ¿Por qué Agumon atacaba a Ai?

El digimon anaranjado, al darse cuenta de que Ai era amiga de ellos y de que aquellas voces eran muy familiares, se detuvo.

— ¿Tai?—preguntó inseguro.

—¡Sí, Agumon!—dijo mientras se posicionaba al frente de la peli-rosada.

Agumon se acercó a abrazar a su camarada pero, este, no aceptó el abrazo. No porque no quería, sino porque Ai lo abrazó antes al estar asustada.

El Digimon miró a Ai ladeando la cabeza. Se acercó a ella y la empujó para atrás.

—¡Agumon! ¡¿Qué rayos?!—Gritó Taichi, quien se agachó para ver el estado de la chica—¿Estás bien?

Ai asintió lentamente mientras que Taichi le lanzaba, preocupado, aquella última pregunta. Ella se encontraba un poco golpeada. En las muñecas había marcas de quemaduras, causa de la flama bebé que antes había recibido.

Yamato y Sora corrieron hacia la pareja. El rubio agarró los hombros de Agumon.

—¡Explícanos!—le gritó un tanto furioso.

Agumon, disgustado y confundido, frunció el ceño. Yamato, un poco más calmado, intentó explicarle un poco al digimon.

—Agumon, ella es Ai. Es una gran amiga.

—Y _muy_ amiga de Taichi—rió Sora, enfatizando cierta palabra.

El rubio y la pellirroja empezaron a reír confundiendo más a Agumon, quien ya no entendía nada. Taichi, al darse cuenta que su digimon estaba más confundido que él en clases de matemática, se acercó junto a Ai.

—Agumon, te presento a Ai. Ella ha entrado a mi vida estos últimos años.

—¿Ai?—dijo confundido el digimon.

Ai, un poco más calmada, se acerco al digimon y le tendió la mano.

—Hola Agumon, soy Ai Suzuki—se presentó ella.

El digimon tomó la mano y miró los ojos grisáceos de la chica, algo en ella demostraba confianza y amabilidad. La observó un poco más y le sonrió.

—Yo soy Agumon, compañero digimon de Taichi. Me disculpo por haberte dañado. Lo siento mucho Ai—Dijo con confianza el amarillento.

Ai sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Taichi empezó a reír al ver la escena. Miró a Agumon que gentilmente aceptaba el abrazo de su novia. Se acercó a la escena y, cariñosamente, golpeó la cabeza de su digimon.

—¡Ay! ¿Y eso por qué fue?—dijo este al recibir el golpecito.

—Por lastimarla. ¿Qué pasa por tu mente? O sea… no puedes golpear a cualquiera. ¿Y si hubiera sido Sora?

Confundido el digimon, por comparar a Ai con Sora, se defendió.

—No se parecen…

—¡Ya lo sé! Ai es mucho más linda—comentó este mientras miraba de reojo a Sora, sabía que se enojaría por comentar ese "mal chiste", por decirlo de una manera.

La pelirroja enrojeció queriendo matar a Taichi y no tardó en correr tras él, que escapaba de un seguro dolor por parte de la novia de su mejor amigo.

—¡Yamato! ¡Ai! ¡Ayúdenme!—gritaba sin aire.

Yamato solo se encogió de hombros, por él, sin ofender al moreno, que Sora lo mate ya que la insultó de una manera que no debería de insultar a _su_ novia.

Ai, por el otro lado, no paraba de reír. Pero la risa le cambió al ver una pajarita rosada junto con un lagarto que llevaba una piel bastante abrigada. Corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó al igual que hizo con el compañero de Taichi. Yamato persiguió a la chica para ver lo que sucedía, no era nada seguro que un humano completamente extraño para los digimon merodeara por ahí, ya se confirmó con el mismo Agumon.

—¿Gabumon? ¿Biyomon?—preguntó este mientras se acercaba a la nueva escena, donde Ai aplastaba en un gran abrazo a Biyomon y Gabumon.

— ¡Yamato!—intentaron gritar los dos.

Ai, al darse cuenta que los Digimon conocían a Yamato, los liberó.

Gabumon fue corriendo hacia Yamato tirándolo al suelo, este solo rió y abrazó a su digimon. Biyomon, al ver que Yamato estaba con otra chica, se le acercó enojada.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sora?!—gritó, aturdiendo al rubio.

—¿A Sora? Nada, ¿por?—pregunto confundido.

La pajarita rosada se cruzó de brazos y señaló con su pico hacia Ai. El rubio, todavía perplejo por sus acciones, ladeó la cabeza para un lado.

—No entiendo…

—¡¿Por qué dejaste a Sora plantada?!—gritó la digimon.

—¿Dejar a Sora plantada?—preguntó el rubio aún más confundido—Yo no la dejé plantada…

—¡¿Y quién es ella?!

—¿Ella? Ella es Ai, una amiga nuestra.

La pajarita suspiró aliviada. Ya se le había cruzado que Yamato había dejado a Sora por la peli-rosada. El rubio se paró, con ayuda de Gabumon, y acarició la cabeza de la pajarita.

—Sora esta por aquí, persiguiendo a Taichi—dijo.

—¿En serio?—preguntó ella con los ojos vidriosos por la emoción.

Ai se agacho a la altura de la digimon.

—Sora quiere matar a mi novio porque la insultó. ¿Quieres ayudarme a golpearlo?—le susurró en el oído.

La pajarita se tapó el pico con el ala para reír femeninamente.

—No me sorprende que Sora quiera matar a Taichi… espera ¿Tu novio?—preguntó confundida.

—Exacto—interrumpió Yamato —¿Ves? Te dije que yo no dejé a Sora, solamente Taichi encontró la felicidad con esta loca.

—¡Ey! Yo no estoy loca—gritó Ai cruzándose de brazos y arrugando la nariz.

Unos pasos se escucharon por detrás. Al darse vuelta vieron a Sora con una sonrisa triunfante. Atrás de ella se encontraba Taichi, con la mejilla en forma de una mano roja y a Agumon riendo nerviosamente. Yamato y Ai estallaron en risas al ver que el moreno se quejaba.

—Te lo merecías—dijo Yamato, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza con suavidad y le revoloteaba el pelo haciendo que se despeine más de lo que estaba.

Taichi se tiró arriba del rubio atrapándolo entre él y el suelo.

—No escaparas de esta Yamato—le murmuró.

El rubio sonrió para un lado. Las chicas, ya acostumbradas a que sus novios jueguen de esa manera, se sentaron a esperar que la escenas paré.

—¿Qué harás el día de hoy?—le preguntó Yamato mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Fácil… usted, señor Ishida… no… perdón—Taichi afinó su garganta—Señorito Ishida, usted tendrá que pagar por las consecuencias de su novia.

La pelirroja rió un poco junto con su amiga pero, la risa se detuvo al sonar su D-Terminal y abrirlo. Los dos chicos voltearon a verla, esta miraba la pantalla con el seño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa, amor?—preguntó el rubio.

—Es tu hermano…

Los dos mejores amigos se miraron el uno al otro. Ya sabían que Takeru y Hikari estaban juntos. ¿Qué había pasado?

Ai se acercó a Sora para mirar la pantalla.

—Hikari dice que si puede ir a la casa de Takeru…—leyó Ai.

—…dice que el estado de tu hermano la preocupa—Sora terminó de leer el mensaje con cierta inquietud.

Yamato se levantó con ayuda de Taichi. Si algo le estaba pasando a su hermanito, no dudaría en ir a ayudarlo. Aunque se encontrara en medio de un concierto: lo renunciaría a todo y correría a verlo.

* * *

Hikari terminó de mandar el mensaje. Le echó un vistazo a Takeru, que estaba acostado ardiendo de fiebre. Temblando y sudando al mismo tiempo, su estado la preocupaba.

"_Todo fue tan rápido. Primero fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza y ahora esto"_

Se acerco y se sentó al lado de la cama, mojó nuevamente el paño que tenía el rubio en su frente y lo colocó de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—le preguntó con cariño.

—Bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mi—dijo temblando el chico.

Ella suspiró y acarició la mejilla caliente de Takeru.

—Estás ardiendo. Ya le mande un mensaje a Sora para que vengan y me ayuden.

—No tenias que hacerlo, Hikari. Igual agradezco tu preocupación—le sonrió con ternura a su novia.

La chica le devolvió el gesto y se paró para recorrer con la mirada la habitación del chico. Miles de veces la habían recorrido pero igual le encantaba. Amaba mirar las fotos de ellos juntos que Takeru tenía en cuadros enmarcados y algunas pegadas en la pared. No dudó en ayudarlo cuando, cierta tarde, la llamó para pintar las paredes de su habitación y, juntos, pintaron tres paredes de un verde pálido y una de un blanco crema con los dos emblemas que los representaban: la esperanza y la luz. Recorrió un poco más la habitación mirando una foto muy peculiar que antes no la había visto. La agarró entre sus manos y no dudó en sonreír.

—Me encanta—susurró, siendo escuchada por el rubio que la veía agarrar el pequeño marco de madera.

—La encontré en la habitación de mi madre. Nunca había visto una así—dijo con melancolía el rubio.

La foto era de los cuatro juntos: Hiroaki, Natsuko, Yamato y Takeru. La familia Ishida. La castaña respiró hondo y dejó el marco en donde estaba. Se acercó nuevamente al rubio y le acarició las hebras doradas. Hebras que se hallaban húmedas por el sudor.

—Espero que sea solo fiebre—dijo con preocupación la castaña.

—Lo será—afirmó el rubio.

* * *

En las calles de Odaiba un joven peli-azul corría pero, lo que no sabía era que un castaño corría detrás de él.

—¡Llegaré tarde!—gritó Jyou.

Corrió un poco más hasta llegar a una parada, donde pudo respirar mejor.

—¡Jyou!—gritó el niño que lo perseguía.

—¿Iori?—preguntó el otro al ver al oji-verde corriendo hacia él. Estaba más alto que antes, más alto que Takeru a esa edad.

El chico llegó hasta el mayor, ya de 21 años, y se sostuvo de sus propias piernas para respirar.

—¡Iori! Qué sorpresa. ¿Sucede algo?—le preguntó Jyou.

—Bueno… ¿recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos?—preguntó el menor.

—¿Aquella navidad?—Jyou empezó a recordar aquel desastroso día.

—Exacto. Daisuke quiere reunirnos de nuevo… siento no avisarte antes—se disculpó Iori.

—Así que Daisuke planea reunirnos nuevamente…—se quedó pensando el estudiante de medicina—¿Cuándo será?

—Este domingo—contestó Iori.

—¡El domingo! ¿Enserio no me pudieron avisar antes?—como es de costumbre, Jyou no dudó en ponerse nervioso tras escuchar la fecha.

—Es que… hace poco me lo dijo.

Jyou, olvidándose que estaba esperando el autobús que ahora estaba parado ante sus ojos, pensó un momento la situación.

—O sea que Daisuke nos volverá a reunir porque…

—Porque quiere arreglar las cosas—terminó la frase el menor.

El adulto suspiró y miró el cielo.

—Ese chico no entiende las consecuencias…

—Es Daisuke. Aún así… creo que fui el culpable aquella navidad—dijo Iori mientras miraba la acera de cemento.

—Tú no tuviste la culpa, Iori. En mi opinión, creo que todos la tuvimos. Además, ¿por qué todos se culpan a sí mismos?—preguntó el peli-azul.

—Miyako no es así… Miya culpó a los "inadecuados"—Iori recordó vívidamente cuando su amiga discutía sobre aquél grupo o como ella los llamó: "Los hermanos y Sora".

—¿Los inadecuados? ¿Me perdí de algo?—confundido, Jyou preguntó.

—Ella llama al grupo de Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Hikari y Takeru así.

—Ya veo… es Miyako, ella siempre tiene ese toque especial—rió Jyou.

Iori sonrió, era verdad. Miya tenía ese toque que la hacía especial. Siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa, era como una hermana mayor para él.

—¡El autobús!—gritó Jyou al darse cuenta que el autobús pasó de largo, se despidió—Lo siento, Iori. ¡Nos vemos después!

El muchacho alzo una mano en señal de despedida y luego se la metió en el bolsillo de su campera.

—Como quisiera que todo vuelva a ser como antes… esto es mi culpa…

Sumido en la melancolía, Iori no pudo evitar recordar un poco de aquél día.

**xXx**

—¡Takeru, cálmate!—había gritado Iori, intentando calmar al rubio que había golpeado a Daisuke.

— No te metas en esto, Iori!—contestó con furia el heredero de la esperanza.

En aquel momento, Daisuke se había acercado a Takeru para disculparse pero, este, contestó con otro golpe.

—No vuelvas a acercarte…—le había aclarado el rubio.

Recuerdó que los demás estaban mirando la escena con miedo a excepción de Ken, Koushiro y Jyou, que estaban del lado de Dai. Taichi y Yamato apoyaban a Takeru.

— ¡Esto tiene que para, Tk!—gritó nuevamente el oji-verde aquella vez.

Takeru lo había mirado con frialdad y se había separado del grupo. Taichi miró a los demás, Mimi, Jyou, Koushiro, Ken, Daisuke, Miyako e Iori, con odio, como desgarrándolos solo con la mirada chocolate de sus ojos.

—No vuelvan a acercarse a nosotros. ¡No tenias que hacer eso!—el último grito iba dirigido al portador del valor y la amistad.

Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Hikari y Takeru, se habían separado del grupo.

**xXx**

—Es mi culpa—susurró al viento, no queriendo recordar el resto de aquella noche, ni el final, ni el comienzo.

—No creo que sea tu culpa.

Iori volteó a ver de quién era el origen de la voz.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si n_n**

**¡Siento haber tardado en actualizar! ¡Leyeron! Cody o Iori, como le digan, recordó una pequeña parte de la fiesta :)**

Les deseo suerte, besos y digievolucionen!

_**-NievesJS13**_


	14. Disfrazando el pasado

¡Hola! ¡Hace tanto tiempo! Estaba desesperada por poder actualizar esta historia, jaja.

Vamos a actualizarnos de nuevo y empezar a escribir de una vez. ¡Trataré de estar más presente!

Agradecemos a betita, **ShadowLights**

* * *

**Disfrazando el pasado**

* * *

—Daisuke…—susurró Iori al ver al susodicho frente a él.

El moreno asintió en señal de afirmación.

—Vine a hablar contigo. Eres el único que, seguramente, me escuchará…—con su mano, lo invitó a sentarse en una banca.

—Claro que sí. No tengo nada contra ti…

Daisuke suspiró mirando el despejado cielo azul. Las nubes andaban desaparecidas y el sol ya estaba en lo más alto de aquel cielo al cual todos quieren alcanzar con tan solo estirar sus manos.

—Yo creo que Takeru no tendría que haber actuado así. No tenía por qué golpearte, Daisuke.

—¿Tú lo crees así?—se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la despintada madera de la banca.

_«No lo creo así, es así»_

—Por supuesto, está bien que las palabras lo hayan afectado pero, en realidad, no tenía que haber hecho eso…

El castaño recordaba exactamente las palabras de Daisuke. Las procesaba cada día, pensando y poniéndose en el lugar del rubio menor. No entendía exactamente por qué aquellas palabras lo habían afectado. Recuerda que, al rubio, casi se le escapan las lágrimas al escucharlas pero, aquel dolor, lo cambió lanzando un golpe al otro. Él era el único que escuchó a los dos, los demás estaban entretenidos hasta que escucharon el grito de Daisuke al sentir el puño del rubio. Claro, no era tan raro verlos pelear pero, ¿verlos golpearse? Sí lo era.

"_¡Daisuke!"_

"_¡Takeru!"_

Ese era el recuerdo del heredero del Valor y del heredero de la Amistad tratando de entender qué era exactamente lo que había pasado.

La mueca que aquel día había puesto Takeru, luego de golpear a Daisuke, estaba entre dolor y odio, entre desprecio y depresión.

—Me sorprende que tú no estés enojado conmigo…—murmuró Daisuke.—Tal vez me merecía el golpe. Lo único que no entiendo es… ¿por qué seguimos todos peleados?

—Tampoco lo entiendo. Entendería si solo tú y él lo estarían pero… que Hikari y Taichi también… me sorprende…

—¿Te sorprende? Hikari sale con Takeru y Taichi es su cuñado, contando que él y Yamato son muy unidos…

—Tienes razón, no debería de sorprenderme…

Daisuke lanzó una risa traviesa junto con una sonrisa.

—A veces me sorprendes, Iori… —juntó sus manos entre sí— bien, debería de irme…

El menor asintió mientras extendía una mano y sonreía. El moreno devolvió ambos gestos.

—Gracias —murmuró, y se marchó dejando solo al menor.

* * *

**#**

* * *

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Yamato, Sora, Ai y Taichi ya se encontraban en la habitación de Takeru. Había llegado lo más pronto posible.

—No bien pero, sí mejor —le sonrió Takeru.

Una mueca de preocupación apareció en el rostro de Yamato al oír la voz seca de su hermano. Sin pensarlo dos veces, posó una de sus manos en la frente del rubio menor para poder medir su temperatura.

—Tienes un poco de fiebre aún… —murmuró, luego dirigió su mirada a la castaña— ¿hace cuánto esta así?

Hikari observó el techo por unos segundos mientras posaba un dedo en su mentón. Cerró sus ojos rubíes para recordar mejor.

—Unas dos horas, aproximadamente… no, media hora...

—Media hora… ya veo… —susurró mientras se levantaba.

Takeru, confundido, miró a su hermano. Notaba en el gesto del mayor que algo andaba mal, y no era con respecto a la fiebre.

—¿Suced…? —intentó articular pero el mayor lo interrumpió.

—Deberías descansar, veremos hasta mañana. Si la fiebre no desaparece iremos al hospital, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —asintió.

Yamato le sonrió, al igual que los demás, y le revolvió los cabellos.

—Bien—acercó a la silla del escritorio a la cama y se sentó—, me quedaré por aquí hasta que mamá regrese.

—No tienes que hacerlo…

—Pero quiero hacerlo. No estoy siendo obligado, Takeru.

—De acuerdo… —contestó el nombrado incómodo.

Hikari sonrió al igual que los demás presentes mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia la derecha y cerraba sus ojos contenta.

—¡Ay! —exclamó al sentir un suave golpe en su cabeza.

—Deja de soñar con fantasías junto a un rubio oxigenado, hemanita… —rió Taichi a lo bajo.

Un color carmesí se presentó en las mejillas de la heredera de la Luz, bajando la mirada, comenzó a mover sus pies nerviosa.

—Bu-bueno… yo… —miró a su hermano y arrugó la nariz enfadada— ¡cállate!

El moreno rió al oírla y no pudo evitar darle otro suave golpe en la cabeza fraternalmente, esta le sonrió golpeándole el hombro cariñosamente. Ai y Sora sonreían con las reacciones del par de hermanos pero, dos pequeños rugidos interrumpieron el momento.

—Takeru… ¿qué hay de comer por aquí? —preguntó el moreno mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso.

La peli-rosada también se encontraba de la misma forma al ser su estomago el segundo rugido que había interrumpido ambas escenas.

* * *

**#**

* * *

—Esto por aquí… y esto aquí…

—Miyako…

—Humm… no te queda bien, mejor esto por aquí…

—Miyako… —volvió a repetir.

—Sh… ya termino, creo. Este va aquí, no, este queda mejor…

—…

—¡Lo tengo! —la peli-morada levantó una mano hacia el techo— ¡Así te ves mejor!

Un largo suspiró salió de los labios de Ken. Faltando aún tres días para la obra teatral que tuvieron que armar por un _pequeño_ inconveniente con Koushiro, Miyako se encontraba arreglando y modificando un atuendo para el personaje que Ken interpretaría.

—Miyako…

—No, así te ves horrible… —infló sus mejillas enojada consigo misma.

Ken optó por sujetarla de los hombros y obligarla a que lo viera a los ojos. Un pequeño rubor apareció bajo los zafiros de ella.

—Amor, tranquila… —sonrió con confianza— recuerda que esta obra no tendrá importancia y está a tu cargo, todo saldrá bien.

Él, sin darse cuenta, le acomodó un largo mechón atrás de su oreja, pegado a sus lentes, y se acercó para besarle aquella pequeña nariz que poseía.

—Ni se te ocurra, Ichijouji —murmuró agarrándolo de la camisa y acercándolo a ella.

—¿Eh? —confundido, frunció el entrecejo.

Los ojos ámbar de ellas se conectaron con los zafiros de él. Ella sonrió de costado y lo jaló hacia sí misma, quedando ambos pegados. Se conectaron, como ellos amaban conectarse, a través de un maravilloso beso.

—Miyako… —suspiró al haberse separado.

—Solo diré una cosita…

—Dime… —sonrió.

—Quédate quieto, aún no he terminado —lo regañó regresando a su labor de acomodar el traje.

Y así, a las tres de la mañana, era como Ken Ichijouji se quedaba junto a Miyako. Una cosa quedaba clara, tendría una venganza en contra de Koushiro porque, justo en este momento, podría estar haciendo mejores cosas junto a Miyako en vez de un estúpido traje sin importancia, ya que, lo usaría una vez en su vida.

* * *

**Sinceramente no sabía cómo terminar y siento que me quedó demasiado corto. ¿Hace cuánto que no actualizo? Ah, cierto, CASI CUATRO MESES. **

**He estado con trabajos para una exposición escolar y, ahora que todo acabo, espero poder estar más seguido por aquí aunque ya llegan los exámenes de fin de año… pronto llegarán las vacaciones, pronto :)**


End file.
